Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman
by Torie46
Summary: Set during Batman Begins. What if Rachel Dawes had kept an important secret from Bruce Wayne.
1. Megan

Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman

By

Jonathan Fan

This is my first attempt at "Batman Begins." Please Review and no flames plz!

**Summary: Set during the movie. What if Bruce Wayne found out about a secret Rachel had kept from him. **

**Rated: PG **

Megan Dawes Wayne waited as her mother's taxicab stopped in front of the private school Megan attended as a student. With her mother as a well-known lawyer, Megan was able to go to a private school.

Of course the girls and boys at the school made fun of her because of the circumstances surrounding her birth. Her mother had said she was 17 years old when Megan was born, Rachel Dawes had regretted what she had done with Megan's father to have Megan, but she had never regretted Megan's birth.

Rachel Dawes stepped out of the car. Megan all but ran to her, throwing her backpack in the backseat/ "Hi, Meg! How was school?" Rachel asked, kissing Megan's cheek warmly.

"Fine, I guess. How was work? Are you going to be able to put Mr. Falcone in prison?" Megan asked, referring to her mother's recent cases.

"Not yet. Jonathan Crane has stopped me again from convicting another of Falcone's men," Rachel said, tightening her fingers on the leather back of the seat in front of her. So tight it turned her knuckles white. From what her mother had told her Jonathan Crane was a few fries short of a happy meal. He would say that the criminals her mom was prosecuting were criminally insane and then have them moved to Arkham Asylum, the loony bin that was in the Narrows.

"Can he do that?" Megan asked. It may have sounded like a really dumb question, but Megan had to ask.

"There has to be something wrong here. Professor Crane has done that to all of Falcone's thugs," Rachel said contemptuously.

"So what are you going to do?" Megan asked.

"I'm going to see Carl. He might be able to give me some ideas," Rachel said, softening her tone for her daughter as she looked at her. Carl was her mother's boss. Megan thought he was a pansy when it came to the criminals of Gotham, but Megan knew also that he was scared for a reason.

"That sounds good," Megan said, twirling a dark-brown braid with her finger. Both her mother and father had dark hair so she had inherited it also. It was very thick and long.

"Megan would it bore you if we went to my office for a few hours?" Rachel asked, sounding as if she were apologizing.

"No. I have homework and it'll take awhile," Megan said. Megan rarely complained and was quiet by nature. Very often her grandmother would tease her by saying she was just like her father, Bruce Wayne. He was quiet like her. Of course being rich must have made her father that way too.

From her mother's recollections, Bruce Wayne was hot-tempered. Megan had heard the story countless times of how he had gotten a gun to kill Joe Chill, the man who had gunned down Megan's grandparents, Thomas and Martha Wayne, when her father was just a boy.

At that point in time Rachel Dawes had wisely not told her father that Megan existed. She also hadn't told him when she was pregnant or when Megan was born. He wouldn't have taken responsibility for his daughter. With the way he was feeling during and after the trial Rachel had felt that Megan didn't need that kind of role model. She also didn't know if Bruce was ready to take care of his daughter.

Megan and Rachel stopped in front of the offices where Rachel worked. It showed an impressive view of Wayne Towers; the business that was started by Megan's grandfather. Since her grandfather's murder it was run by a board of trustees. Megan loved looking at the building and wondering if Wayne Towers should have gone to her since her father died when Megan was six.

Megan stepped into her mother's cool office and pulled out her English, Math, History, and Science books. She picked up her Math book and turned to the page for multiplying fractions. Megan hated Math, but at least she wasn't failing and it would take her awhile to solve the 15 problems on this page.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two hours later Megan closed her history book, feeling exhausted. History was her favorite subject. So if she had history homework, she always did it last; doing the awful stuff first. Most people didn't understand her method of homework, but at least she was able to finish it and not care what people thought.

Megan rested her head on her arms, relaxing for the first time since she woke up this morning. Megan was an early riser. She had woken up every day at five O'clock for as long as she could remember and didn't really slow down until 4 O'clock or five in the early evening.

Most people said she would die young if she didn't make an effort to slow down, but Megan, being stubborn, just wouldn't listen. That was another way she was just like her father. Both were, in her mother's opinion, hopelessly stubborn.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Megan, time to go," her mother's soft voice whispered in her ear. Rachel had her trench coat on and her free hand on Megan's shoulder. Her other hand held a briefcase. Megan flipped open her cell phone. It was nearly 7 O'clock. Megan had slept for nearly two hours.

Megan yawned as her mother helped her put her jacket on. "How does Chinese sound tonight?" Rachel asked as they went to the elevators.

"Sounds good. Did you get the mess straightened out with Professor Crane and Falcone's thugs?" Megan asked.

Rachel drew an exasperated breath. "No. Carl won't let it happen," Rachel ground out. Megan wasn't really surprised that the D.A. said no. Life in Gotham was different than most places. Unlike her mother there were a lot of crooked law officers.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Megan said sadly. Unless there was a big miracle life in Gotham wasn't going to change much And Rachel knew that as well as Megan did.

"I also found out something today about your father," Rachel said, changing the subject abruptly.

"What about him?" Megan asked, surprised. Bruce Wayne wasn't mentioned that much between her and her mother. Sure Megan had a picture of him from seven years ago and the Wayne Towers were an important fixture in Gotham that brought rich and poor together, but Bruce Wayne had been announced dead.

"Your father is… alive," Rachel faltered slightly.

Megan felt an icy chill in her chest. Her father was alive? How was that possible? He was supposed to be dead! "Mom, are you going to tell him about me?" Megan asked, barely able to control her hands from shaking.

"I don't know yet. Your father may have changed. I hope he has," Rachel said almost in a whisper. Megan knew what her mother meant. That he had changed from a vengeful person to someone that Rachel could let her be with.

Megan was quiet all through dinner. Now that Bruce Wayne was alive she hoped that she might be able to talk to her father. She wanted him to be more than some picture. She wanted to call him "Daddy."


	2. Meeting Batman

Not a Girl-Chapter 2- Jonathan Fan

**This is the chapter where Megan meets Batman. Right now Bruce knows Rachel has a daughter. He just doesn't realize that she's his daughter too.**

The subway system that ran from lower Gotham to upper Gotham was in sad disrepair. It was true that the subway ran, but the more criminal types rode on the subway. Graffiti was all over it. When Megan was younger Rachel had shielded her daughter's eyes when it came to the obscene words on the subway. By now Megan had learned to shut it out by bringing a book with her or some other kind of homework.

The subway stopped at the alley junction under Wayne Towers. The way Megan felt this was as close as she would ever get to her grandfather's business. She knew her grandfather had built the subway, but she wanted to see more. Maybe when and if her mother told her father about her he would take her inside.

The subway jolted to a halt, startling Megan out of her daydreams about her father and the relationship she could have with him.

Megan felt her insides tighten as tight as a spring as she looked down the dark streets. Megan liked the streets in the daytime, but she didn't like it that much at night. It wasn't that she was afraid of the dark or the streets themselves. It was that like most Gothamites she had a very healthy respect for them. In Gotham people were attacked on these streets every day so she had to be careful.

Megan took a few shaky breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart. It didn't help. She still felt a little nervous about going out on the streets after the sun went down. Even if it was to get to her own home. Megan gripped her mother's hand tightly. Only her mother knew how much Megan hated- or respected- Gotham at night.

It was then that Megan saw the man behind them. At first Megan thought it was some homeless drunk. Then Megan saw what he was carrying. He had a gun in his hand and it was aimed at her mother!

"Mom, look out!" Megan screamed as she delievered a well-aimed kick to the man's legs.

Megan grabbed her can of mace out of her purse as two thugs materialized from the shadows. Rachel sprayed the mace in one of the thugs faces. The other thug looked behind Rachel and Megan. He ran in terror at the sight of something.

"Yeah, you better run," Rachel said as she turned. Both Megan and Rachel gasped as they looked behind them. A man in a cape and heavy suit was there. Half of his face was covered. The part of his face that Megan could see looked grim.

"Falcone sent them to kill you," the man said in a gravelly voice. Apparently he didn't beat around the bush with that kind of fact.

"Why?" Rachel asked, wrapping her arms protectively around Megan's shoulders.

"You got to close to Falcone's operations," the man said. He reverted his gaze to Megan. Megan couldn't see the man's eyes, but there was something gentle about him as he looked at her and then turned.

"Wait! Who are you?" Rachel asked. The man turned back to Rachel and Megan.

"Someone like you who wants justice. Who is the girl's father," the man asked abruptly, surprising Rachel and Megan.

"Bruce. Bruce Wayne," Rachel said bluntly. The man's expression changed again as he looked down at Megan. It was a shocked surprised look on his face. He turned abruptly without a word and jumped off the building.

Megan looked up, surprised, at her mother. "That was interesting," Megan said as they walked out onto the street.

"Yes. I wonder why he wanted to know that," Rachel said, unable to take her arms from around Megan's shoulders. Megan couldn't answer that. All she wanted was to go home. Megan and Rachel didn't know they were being watched by someone in the shadows.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bruce Wayne was relieved that the girl and Rachel weren't hurt by Falcone's thugs. At the moment he had heard that Rachel had a daughter from Alfred he had felt betrayed. He never once thought that the girl might be his daughter too. No that he knew he was relieved that he was able to protect her from criminals tonight as Batman.

Bruce regretted what he did with Rachel to have the girl, but he wasn't sorry for the girl. He felt a surge of happiness and joy at the thought of his daughter. It was the feeling that all new fathers felt when they see their baby for the first time. His daughter. His baby. He understood why Rachel hadn't told him when the baby was born. At 17 he had been immature and wouldn't take responsibility. At 23 he also knew why Rachel didn't let her near him. He was so full of revenge over what Joe Chill had done to his parents he wasn't thinking straight. His anger would have frightened her as it did her mother.

Bruce was going to see his daughter again. Maybe even see if Rachel would let her spend the day with him. He even found himself wondering what his little girl's name was and if Rachel had given her his last name.


	3. Waking Up

Not a Girl-Chapter three

Megan felt tired the next day. She had barely gotten any sleep the night before. The strange man from the night before stayed in her mind. From what she could see of his features he looked as if he wanted to hug her. His gestures revealed that much. It also revealed that he had to exert a very strong self-control not to do that.

She wondered who he was. He saved her life and Rachel's. He had to have been a good man. A vigilante, but a good man.

Megan knotted her tie and picked up her old blue backpack. Megan grabbed a bagel from the breadbox and waited for her mother to come out of the shower.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bruce Wayne felt a temporary blindness as Alfred pulled up the drapes. "Rise and shine, Sir," Alfred said cheerily.

"Bats are nocturnal," Bruce said grumpily, trying to hide his eyes from the brightness. He had taken down Falcone's men and didn't get home until early this morning. He had fallen into bed, happy and pleased that he was able to protect Rachel and their daughter, even if he never met the girl.

"Bats may be nocturnal, but three O'clock is pushing it even for billionaires. Your theatrics played a good impression last night," Alfred said, holding out a newspaper to Bruce.

Bruce woke up at the sight of the paper. "Theatrics and deception are good tools to have, Alfred. This is a good start," Bruce said, reading through the articles on Batman.

Bruce picked up the glass of orange juice on his tray and began to drink it in one gulp.

"If those are to be the indication of injuries to come in the future I suggest you find a sport. Polo for instance," Alfred suggested, pointing to a large bruise on Bruce's arm.

I'm not going to take up polo, Alfred!" Bruce snapped.

"You will if you have a secret identity to protect. If people saw those bruises they are going to wonder what Bruce Wayne does with his time and money," Alfred said, watching Bruce do pushups.

"What would a person in my position do, Alfred?" Bruce asked, looking up at his old friend.

"Buy fancy cars, date movie stars, buy things that are not for sale. Who knows? If you make a pretense of having fun, you just might up and have it by accident," Alfred said a pointed rebuke in his tone that Bruce couldn't miss.

"Alfred, did Rachel ever tell you what her daughter's name was?" Bruce asked, changing the subject. Since he had seen his daughter he'd been trying to find out her name to no success.

"I think she said her name was Maureen or Megan. She never told me the child's last name. Why the sudden interest, Sir?" Alfred asked confused.

I met the girl a few nights ago as Batman. I have every reason to believe that she's my daughter," Bruce said. Alfred's eyes turned grim.

"Are you sure, Sir?" Alfred asked.

"Yes. Rachel was the only one I was ever with and the girl has a lot of my features," Bruce said, slipping on a robe.

"Sir, what are you going to do?" Alfred asked, as Bruce walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to find out what I can about my daughter. I want to be near her and to know her," Bruce said firmly.

"What I said about having fun, Sir; you might end up having it with young Miss Wayne," Alfred said, his face hopeful.

Alfred was probably right. Already Bruce was thinking of the things he could do for his daughter. The things he could give her as a way of showing her his love. Bruce stopped at that thought. Love. Already he loved his daughter as if he had always been with her.


	4. Father and Daughter Meeting

Chapter 4

**I guess I better clarify a few things before I write this down. In this story Megan is thirteen. She was born when Bruce and Rachel were 17 years old. Someone said she was awfully mature for six. Also about Megan going to private school; when I first wrote this story I thought an Assistant D.A. made a lot of money. Of course now that Bruce knows Megan is going to stay there. I'm sorry for not clearing these up. I should have when I started.**

Megan hated the fancy dinners her mother dragged her to. Not only were the dinner portions skimpy, but there was usually no one to talk to. Also Megan hated the company she was forced to be with. Everyone knew the circumstances of her birth and they ribbed her for it. It was like being thrown to a pack of wolves. A mean spirited pack.

Megan adjusted the sleeves of her white blouse self-consciously. The outfit she wore was one of her favorites; white blouse, black skirt, black tights, and a simple pair of black flats. It was a conservative outfit and Megan loved it.

Megan walked up to the hotel, hoping she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of anyone. If she did it would be coming back to haunt her later.

Her mother stopped as a man and two women came out of the hotel. The two women wore white terry cloth robes, but the man wore his business suit and it was dripping wet.

"Bruce?" Rachel asked, causing the man to turn. Megan felt her insides twist in a painful knot as she came face-to-face with her father for the first time in her life. Her photo of Bruce Wayne didn't do him justice. Her father's hair was in his eyes in the picture. Now his hair was wet, but out of his face. He had dark-brown eyes, like hers, and well-shaped features. Megan wondered if he had any idea who she was.

"Rachel," Bruce said, making an attempt to smile. Bruce then looked at Megan. His eyes bored right into hers as if he knew her.

"Bruce, it's good to see you. Megan, why don't you go see if Carl is here?" Rachel requested. Actually it wasn't a request, but only Megan and Rachel knew that. Megan left wondering what they were going to talk about.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bruce watched Megan leave, relieved. What he had to say to Rachel he'd rather his daughter didn't hear. By the look on her face she knew her relation to him. "What have you been doing?" Rachel asked, looking at his wet clothes.

"Swimming. What have you been doing, Rachel?" Bruce asked.

"Same thing I've always done. Trying to fix the world. We can't all go swimming," Rachel said in that chiding tone Bruce knew so well.

"You can't change the world overnight," Bruce said, knowing that sounded selfish to Rachel. He found himself wondering what Megan was like. It was probably safe to assume Megan was more like Rachel than him. That would be one relief to Bruce. His daughter wouldn't want to dress up as a bat to fight criminals then.

"We do what we can. I have to for my daughter," Rachel said. Bruce couldn't fault that. He would do the same thing for Megan too. Megan was now an added reason that he was Batman.

"Rachel, I know about Megan," Bruce said, watching the smile fade from Rachel's face.

"Bruce, I'm so sorry. I know I should have told you when she was born, but I thought you needed to grow up before meeting her," Rachel said remorsefully.

"Come on, Bruce," one of the women in his car yelled over to him.

Bruce looked over at his car and then Rachel. "Rachel, I understand. If I was you I wouldn't have let me spend time with her either. But now that I know I want to spend time with her. If that's okay with you," Bruce said, trying not to beg.

"I think Megan would like to be with you too. You're just going to have to watch your behavior in front of her. She's just a kid," Rachel said, reprimanding.

"I know, Rachel. All this is not the real me," Bruce said, trying to convince her that he was just acting.

"Bruce, I think deep down you're that kid I once knew. It's what you do that defines you. Anyway, what about them?" Rachel asked, indicating the women in Bruce's car.

"Rachel, I'm taking them home," Bruce said.

Bruce then noticed Megan coming back. It was a better view of her than under the streetlights. The streetlight had an orangey tint. The hotel lights made her light up like an angel. Her dark hair was glossy in the lights and her brown eyes sparkled like beacons.

"Mom, he's here," Megan said, stepping to Rachel's side. It was either Bruce's imagination or Megan was avoiding all eye contact with him.

"Megan, I know you really don't want to be here. How would you like to spend a few weeks with your father?" Rachel asked, looking at Bruce. Bruce felt a smile come to his face as his daughter's eyes met his.

"Do I have to?" Megan asked, surprising and hurting Bruce at the same time with a bored tone.

"Your choice; boring dinner that you hate or you can spend time with your father? You said you wanted to yesterday," Rachel pointed out, sounding like a lawyer.

"I just hate it when you turn all lawyer on me. I was just kidding. You'd think that parents would just lighten up," Megan said, as she looked at her mother.

"You go with your father and I'll go home and pack your things after dinner," Rachel said, squeezing Megan's shoulder.

"Okay, Mom," Megan said, pulling away from Rachel. She walked over to Bruce's convertible. She looked at the two women and then at the remaining seat. By the look on her face she looked as if she sat there she might be electrocuted.

She opened the car door and sat there. "Thank you, Rachel," Bruce said, feeling relieved.

"You're welcome, Bruce. Just make sure she's happy," Rachel said, whispering where only Bruce heard it.

Bruce nodded his head. And got into the car. Every so often he looked at Megan.

"


	5. Building a Relationship

Chapter five

Megan watched the two women leave her father's car. Meeting her father didn't have the thrill that she thought would be there. The man had met her and he seemed more like someone from another planet than her father.

After the last woman had been dropped off, Bruce turned to look at her. "You can come up here. I want to talk to you and I don't find it easy when you sit in the backseat," Bruce said, the cocksure look gone from his face.

Megan looked at the dark alley and shrank inwardly. "I… I can't," Megan said, her voice small and panic in her eyes. She felt safe in the car. Getting out meant turning her back on the alley.

Bruce looked confused. "Megan, I don't understand," Bruce said.

"I don't like dark streets," Megan said, gripping the seat in a death grip. Megan licked her lips and tried to control her breathing which came out in short gasps.

Bruce extended his hand to her. "Climb over the seat, Megan," Bruce ordered gently.

Megan looked at his hand. It didn't look like a rich man's hand. It looked hard and callused. Megan placed her hand in his. Bruce's fingers curled around her hand and she climbed over the seat.

Bruce held onto her hand and he looked into her eyes. It was the same look Batman had given her a few nights ago. It was like her father was memorizing her face.

"May I have my hand back, please?" Megan whispered softly, as she tried to pull her hand out of Bruce's hand. Bruce let go reluctantly.

"I guess I have a lot to make up for, Megan," Bruce said, starting the car engine.

"I know. First off, I don't know what to call you," Megan said, kneading the hem of her dark skirt with her fingers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bruce's heart clenched at the lost look on Megan's face. "How about Dad?" Bruce asked, quietly.

"I thought of that. I didn't know if you'd like it or not," Megan said timidly.

"Megan, I'd like it. You are my daughter," Bruce said, stroking her face gently with his fingertip. Megan's eyes filled with tears as she wrapped her arms around his waist. It was very hard to hug her back while driving, but Bruce managed it. He was actually surprised that she hugged him this quickly. She must have really wanted to meet him.

"Dad, I'm glad to finally meet you. I've wanted to for so long," Megan said, confirming his thoughts as she looked up at him.

"I've wanted to meet you since I found out about you," Bruce said. Before Megan could answer that they pulled up in front of stately Wayne Manor.

"Wow!" Megan said under her breath as she looked at the size of the house. Bruce had grown up in this house. His daughter had grown up in smaller places. Her enthusiasm and joy over things he probably took for granted, like a big house and money, was going to amuse him and make him happy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The house was huge! Megan had seen stately Wayne manor from a distance, but never this close up! Megan could see that she would probably get lost in this place. In fact this house was perfect if you were looking for something to haunt. Megan looked towards the front door as it opened. An old man in a butler's uniform came out of the house.

"Well, Master Bruce, did you enjoy yourself?" The man asked in a proper British accent.

Dad nodded his head and looked towards Megan. "I did. I also picked up my daughter," Dad said.

"After you jumped in a hotel swimming pool," Megan said, grinning cheekily.

"Very funny. Alfred, this is my daughter, Megan," Bruce said, trying to look stern, but didn't succeed.

"Hello, Miss Megan," Alfred said, walking over to Megan as she got out of the car.

"It figures that you have a butler," Megan said, remembering all she had ever read and seen in movies about rich people. In fact going to a private school she often saw children picked up by the family butler.

"Alfred, show Megan to her room please while I put up the car," Dad said, looking clearly baffled by her remark.

"Of course, Master Bruce. Come, Miss Megan," Alfred said, his tone friendly.

"Can I have something to eat? I'm starving," Megan said, her stomach growling to emphasize the point.

"Of course, Miss Megan. Come with me," Alfred said, holding the front door open so Megan could walk in. Her eyes got wide as she looked at the large foyer. You could fit the apartment that she lived in inside the foyer. She was tired and hungry, but the sheer size dazzled her.

Megan whistled lightly under her breath. This house was bigger than the whole block she loved on! She couldn't wait to explore it!


	6. First Morning at Wayne Manor

Chapter 6

Megan woke up bleary-eyes the next morning. The sun was in her eyes. For a moment she forgot where she was. Then it came back to her. She was at her father's house for a month!

Megan looked over at her alarm clock. She rose up in shock at the time. It was a little past eleven! Megan gasped in shock. She rarely ever slept in on a Saturday. Even on the weekends she woke up at five. She had to have been really tired the night before.

A little knock on the door got her attention. "Come in," Megan said, rising on her elbows.

Alfred came in with a tray. "Good morning, Miss Megan," Alfred said, settling the tray on the night table and opening the curtains across the windows.

"Morning, Alfred," Megan said, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"I trust you slept well, Miss," Alfred said, handing Megan a glass of orange juice.

"Yes, Alfred. Did my mother come last night?" Megan asked, after drinking the juice in one steady gulp.

"Yes, Miss. All your clothes are over there in your closet," Alfred said indicating the closet.

"Then what am I wearing?" Megan asked, looking down at the outfit she was wearing.

"You needed sleep, Miss. Your father gave you one of his nightshirts to wear and your mother put you to bed," Alfred said, watching his young mistress eat with a voracious appetite. Apparently he had forgotten that all children at a certain age had monster appetites.

Another knock at the door stopped Megan while she was eating eggs. "Yes?" Megan asked after swallowing.

"Megan, are you awake?" Bruce asked through the door.

"Yes. Alfred, can you leave? I'll be out in a minute," Megan said, finishing the last bite of bacon on her plate.

Alfred left the room. Megan threw the covers back and assessed her father's nightshirt. It was long, went to her knees, and covered her hands. Megan took out a mustard-colored plaid shirt and black jeans. After dressing she put on her fall/winter boots with the buckles on the sides and picked up a brush, combing the tangles out of her long dark hair. She then pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

She opened the heavy door to her room. Outside the room Bruce and Alfred were talking. The unusual thing was that Bruce was wearing a suit and tie.

"Dad, you are aware that it's Saturday, right?" Megan asked, an amused look on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

"You sound worse than Alfred," Bruce commented, straightening his tie.

"Where are you going anyway?" Megan asked, choosing to ignore that comment.

"I have to go to work, Megan. Alfred will take you where you want to go," Bruce said, putting his black trench coat over his suit.

"Can't I come with you?" Megan asked. Bruce hesitated slightly.

"I don't know, Megan. I work in the Applied Sciences lab," Bruce said, giving Megan what she thought was a feeble excuse.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Megan asked.

"I just don't want you to be bored," Bruce said, finally giving her a good excuse.

"Noble gesture, but if I don't get bored in my mother's office it's not going to happen wherever it is that you work," Megan said wryly.

"Wayne Towers. Applied Sciences under Lucius Fox," Bruce said briskly.

"Applied Sciences. Not my career choice, but I know who Mr. Fox is. I go to school with his granddaughter, Abby. I don't mind going with you. I go with Mom often. I know how to amuse myself, Dad," Megan said, keeping her last words short.

Bruce and Alfred gave each other fleeting glances. It was a look of sheer hopelessness if Megan read right. Somehow her father didn't want her there at Wayne Towers.


	7. Take Your Daughter to Work Day

Chapter 7-

Megan looked around in fascination at Wayne Towers. She had never been inside it, but now that she was seeing it for the first time it was huge! Her grandfather, Thomas Wayne, sure knew what he was doing when he built the company.

"Megan?" Bruce turned to look at her. It took her a second to realize she had stopped walking.

"Sorry. It's just so incredible!" Megan exclaimed.

Bruce smiled at her, clearly amused at her joy. "I know. I used to think the same thing when I was young. Your grandfather told me that Gotham was kind to our family. We were able to start the company to help people. It's done very well in my absence," Bruce said, wrapping his arm around Megan's shoulders.

"Don't you run the company, Daddy?" Megan asked as they got on an elevator going down.

"No. I have a board of directors run it for me. I just work in the Applied Sciences lab with Lucius Fox. He was a friend of your grandfather's," Bruce said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

An elderly black man sat at a computer terminal, apparently hard at work. "Morning, Mr. Fox," Bruce greeted the old man. Lucius turned to face them. The man had a pleasant expression. It actually was the same expression Abby had when she and Megan talked.

"Good morning, Mr. Wayne. And who's this?" Lucius asked, looking at Megan standing next to Bruce.

"This is my daughter, Megan. Megan, this is Lucius Fox," Bruce introduced the two.

"We've met," Megan said politely.

"We have?" Lucius asked, confused.

"Yeah. It was last year. I was spending the night at your granddaughter's house. You asked me about my mom and dad," Megan said.

"I remember now. You wouldn't talk about your father and you said your mother was the assistant D.A.," Lucius said, not noticing how Megan and Bruce looked at each other.

"What? I thought you were dead. Most people don't talk about their fathers when they die. I was also having a really bad day," Megan said, jamming her hands in her jeans pockets and grinning sheepishly.

"Abby told me that too when you took your stuff upstairs," Lucius said, causing Megan's face to turn red.

"Sorry I'm that obvious," Megan muttered under her breath as she walked over to a table full of gadgets.

"Interested, Miss Wayne?" Lucius asked, noticing how she picked up a few objects.

"Maybe. What is all this stuff?" Megan asked.

"Inventions that Mr. Earle wouldn't let be produced. Your grandfather would have approved though," Lucius said.

"Why didn't Mr. Earle let them be produced, Mr. Fox?" Megan wanted to know as she picked up an object that was smaller than her hand.

"I don't know. Earle said it was a waste of millions of dollars," Lucius said wearily.

"Megan, Lucius and I have to get to work," Bruce said, causing Megan to blush again.

"Sorry, Dad. Sorry, Mr. Fox," Megan said, going over to her backpack and pulling out her weekend homework.

"Don't worry about it, Miss Wayne. You can ask me any questions. The way I figure it the company's just as much yours as your father's," Lucius said, as Megan slipped a pair of wire-rimmed reading glasses on.

Lucius and Bruce got to work. As much as Megan tried to get her mind on geography, she couldn't help but find her father's conversation interesting. Apparently Mr. Fox was interested too.

"What can I do for you today, Mr. Wayne?" Lucius asked, just loud enough for Megan to hear.

"I'm looking for something I can use that's like a grappling hook," Bruce said.

"I think I know just the thing for you," Lucius said thoughtfully. He whipped out a small hand-held device. The instrument looked foreign to Megan from where she was sitting.

"What is it?" Megan asked, forgetting that Bruce had told her to entertain herself.

"It's a new kind of grappling hook, Miss Wayne," Lucius said as Megan placed her geography book and notebook on the table in front of her and came over to join them.

"What does it do?" Bruce asked, wrapping his arm around Megan's shoulder and taking the device in his hand.

"Here. Press this button, Mr. Wayne," Lucius said, indicating a small button on the side.

"So what do you do after you press the button?" Megan asked while Bruce stood there looking at the device.

"You press the button and a line shoots out," Lucius said, pressing the button on an extra. A dark tether line went out faster than Megan could think.

Megan raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Wow!" Megan said softly.

"I know what you mean, Miss Wayne. Your grandfather would have been impressed too," Lucius said, amused by her wonderment.

The sound of a cell phone ringing broke the moment. "Excuse me. I think this is for me," Megan said, racing over to her backpack and fishing her cell phone out of the side pocket.

"Megan?" Bruce questioned.

"Sorry. I always take it with me and I forgot to turn it off," Megan said, pressing the send button.

"Hello?" Megan said, holding the phone to her ear.

"Hi, Baby," Rachel's voice came over the phone.

Mom? Where are you?" Megan asked.

"At the courthouse. I am going to court in ten minutes," Rachel said, her tone changing from happy to serious.

"Is it another of Carmine Falcone's thugs?" Megan asked, looking at Bruce and Lucius nervously. She didn't know if this was the kind of conversation she should be having in front of total strangers. Even if one of them was her father.

"Yes. Jonathan crane is probably going to try to put another of his thugs into Arkham Asylum," Rachel said, sounding slightly bored.

"Mom, be careful. Jonathan crane is dangerous. He threatened me last week when I went to one of your court cases," Megan said, not remembering that her mother didn't know or realizing that Bruce and Lucius were looking at her concerned.

"Megan, what are you talking about?" Rachel asked, shocked.

"Oops," Megan said, covering her hand to her face. She was hoping she could hide that bit of information from her mother, but it wouldn't happen. "I didn't want you to know. I didn't want to worry you, Mom," Megan confessed in a small voice.

"What did he say, Megan?" Rachel asked.

"That I'd better watch my back if you didn't back off," Megan said.

Rachel sighed deeply. "Mom, don't worry about it. He doesn't know that I'm with Dad. I might as well be in Antarctica. He'd have to search a long time before he found me," Megan confided, knowing that these words weren't very comforting.

"I have to go. Tell me where you are," Rachel said, changing the subject.

"Wayne Towers. Applied Sciences level. Mom, I love you," Megan said, closing the conversation.

"I love you too, Sweetheart," Rachel said, hanging up.

Megan disconnected and closed the palm-sized cell phone. "Well, that's that I suppose," Megan said, putting the phone in her backpack pocket.

"Excuse me, Megan, what do you mean Crane tried to kill you?" Bruce wanted to know.

"He didn't try, Dad. He just threatened to do it if Mom didn't back off. He's in charge of Arkham Asylum. I guess you can say the lights are on, but no one's home," Megan said, sitting down and pulling her geography book into her arms.

She opened the book as a way of killing the conversation. Studying the exports and imports of South America was less harrowing than her mother's courtroom cases. At least studying would get her mind off of it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bruce Wayne watched his daughter tone him out. It was one of the qualities he had that he didn't like. It was unnerving to see that quality assert itself in his daughter. Of course he had developed it after his parents died. He also did dangerous stunts at her age. At least she had picked a less dangerous way to ignore people. At least her grades would be good.


	8. One of Many Discussions

Chapter 8

Megan closed the book she had to read for a book report. "Kidnapped" stayed fresh in her mind. Tonight she would write the rough draft. She rubbed her eyes as she put the book in her backpack and yawned.

"Good book?" Bruce's voice jarred her slightly.

Megan turned to look at him. "Depends on the book. I had to read it for a report. I'll write it up tonight when we get back to the mansion," Megan said, standing up so she could stretch all the kinks out of her back and legs.

"Is this required reading, Miss Wayne?" Lucius asked.

"Depends. Our English teacher told us to pick a book of our choice and write a report on it. I would have picked "Les Miserables," but Abby picked it. So it was either "Kidnapped" by Robert Louis Stevenson or "Captains Courageous." You see what won out," Megan said, pushing a strand of dark hair out of her tired brown eyes.

"I think Abby told me that you liked classical literature, Miss Wayne. She wasn't wrong," Lucius said amused.

"Are you ready to go, Megan?" Bruce asked, changing the subject.

"What time is it?" Megan asked, pulling out her cell phone and looking at the watch. 5:30.

"Are you hungry?" Bruce asked.

"Starving. When I study I forget mealtimes all together," Megan admitted.

"With me you don't have to do that, Megan," Bruce said, cupping her face with his

hands.

"Don't worry about it, Dad. After awhile you forget you're hungry. Of course it gets me the nerd reputation when I sometimes forget lunch," Megan said, trying to crack a joke.

"Nerd reputation?" Lucius asked.

"Yep. In private schools if you're not overly social with the snob brigade the nastier personalities make fun of you," Megan said wearily.

If Megan had seen the concerned looks on Bruce and Lucius's faces it would have stopped the lightness she was giving the situation. Megan slipped on her navy-blue raincoat. Megan had bought the coat at the mall. She loved the coat mostly because it was a reversible coat. It was a raincoat on one side and wool-African pattern on the other side.

"Who makes fun of you, Miss Wayne?" Lucius asked.

"No one. Just forget I said anything," Megan said, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bruce watched his daughter shut down again. His relationship with her was precarious. He didn't want to pry into his daughter's personal hurts. He wanted to know what his daughter went through, but he would let her tell him in her own time. He loved her enough to give her this freedom.

"Do you like Chinese food?" Bruce asked as they went to the elevator after saying goodbye to Lucius.

"It's one of my favorites. I love sweet-and-sour chicken with eggrolls," Megan said, slipping her hand into Bruce's confidentially.

Bruce covertly looked at her. Her hand fit into his perfectly. He tightened his grip. It was almost as if by that gesture he was trying to protect her. He remembered when he was a boy and his father did the same thing.

His father wouldn't have approved of what he did to have Megan, but he would have been a doting grandfather to his granddaughter if he had lived to see Megan.

Megan and Bruce stepped out as the sun went down. The air was cool, but they didn't stay in it long as Alfred pulled up to the Wayne Towers.

"So how did you like the company, Miss Megan?" Alfred asked Megan.

"It was nice, Alfred. I was also able to finish nearly all my homework. All I have left is to write my book report," Megan said, rubbing her eyes again.

"Megan, I have to see your principal on Monday," Bruce said after a few minutes of quiet.

Megan turned to look at him. "Is there anyway the principal won't tell anyone that I'm related to you?" Megan ventured to ask.

"Probably not. All I can say is after Monday you are going to have to go a million miles for someone not to know who you are," Bruce said, grinning ruefully.

"Great," Megan muttered under her breath.

"Are you ashamed of your name, Miss Megan?" Alfred asked, looking at Megan through the rearview mirror.

"I'm not ashamed of my name, Alfred. I just don't want the special treatment that goes with it. All my life you've been known as The Prince of Gotham. I don't want some overblown nickname like that. I don't want people treating me differently because you're my father. It has nothing to do with my name," Megan said, shocking Bruce slightly with her clear logic.

"You'll get used to it, Megan," Bruce said, clapping her shoulder with his hand.

"I don't think so, Daddy. Anyone who sucks up or tries to freeload off of me I'm gonna put them in their place. I can do it to you because I have no choice. They have a choice," Megan said, half-teasing, half-serious.

Bruce wondered if Megan really would give some poor person that kind of tongue-lashing. He was starting to feel sorry for the person who was going to be on the receiving end of her tongue.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that night Bruce sat in a chair in a cavern under the mansion. He was busy with making the weapons he would carry as Batman. He had used up his supply the night before.

"Sir, Miss Megan is in bed," Alfred said, coming down into the cave.

"Good. Alfred, I have to go to work tomorrow. I don't want Megan to come. Give her this and tell her she can buy whatever she likes," Bruce said, giving Alfred a hundred dollar bill.

"Sir, shouldn't we tell Miss Megan about what you are doing at night?" Alfred asked.

"No. It'll be safer if she doesn't know," Bruce said firmly, placing a bat-shaped boomerang on the table after sharpening it.

"Sir, if she stays here she might find out," Alfred pointed out. Bruce looked up at his friend slowly.

"I know. We just have to make sure she never finds out. It's not only for her own protection, but my own. Alfred, find out what she likes to do and try to keep her away from here. Let her explore, but lock the entrance," Bruce said, picking up a radio.

"Yes, Master Bruce," Alfred said contritely. If Bruce had seen Alfred's face he would have seen a look of alarm. Alfred had trouble reconciling to the idea of Batman. To Alfred it was worse that Bruce would lie to his daughter, but even Alfred couldn't see another way to protect her.


	9. Suspicion

Chapter 9-

Megan woke up early the next morning. This time it was eight O'clock. At least she'd have no problems going to sleep for tonight. Megan dressed quickly. She wondered if her father didn't work on Sundays. Some people did, but Megan was hoping he wouldn't.

Alfred walked down the hall, nearly passing Megan. "Alfred, is Dad up?" Megan asked the elderly man. Since meeting her father's butler she liked him a lot.

"He has already left this morning, Miss Megan," Alfred said, in his precise British voice.

"What?" Megan asked surprised.

"He told me to give you this if you decide you wanted to go somewhere," Alfred said, pulling some money out of his vest pocket.

Megan looked at the bill before putting it away. It was one hundred dollars. She had never had that much money in her life. All her life she was told her father was rich. Being able to give her this as a gift was evident of that.

"I don't know where I want to go, Alfred," Megan said, blowing the hair out of her eyes.

"Well, I have to go to the store, Miss. Your father's birthday is coming and I have to look into party favors," Alfred said, walking down the hallway.

"I'll go with you then. I don't want to be stuck here all day," Megan said, running quickly into her room and grabbing her jacket.

"What about breakfast, Miss Wayne?" Alfred asked as she slipped on her jacket.

"I'll just grab a bagel. I never was a big breakfast person," Megan said, running into the kitchen. Fortunately Alfred had bagels in his kitchen. They were tomato with oregano spices. Megan grabbed two and went back into the hallway.

"I'm ready to go now, Alfred," Megan said in between bites.

"Very good, Miss," Alfred said, opening the front door for her. The rolls sat in front of the mansion all ready to go. Alfred opened the back door for her and she got in.

"So, Alfred, what does Dad like to eat for his birthday?" Megan asked after Alfred pulled onto the highway.

"When he was a boy he liked pizza," Alfred started to say.

"That's my idea of a birthday!" Megan asked, grinning.

"I don't know what he likes now, Miss. Your father's been gone for seven years," Alfred said, his eyes sad.

"Alfred, where did my dad go all these years?" Megan asked, changing the subject slightly.

Alfred got this guarded look on his face as he looked at her through the rearview mirror. "I don't know, Miss. I got this call from him over in Tibet a week or two ago. All he said he was ready to come back to Gotham," Alfred said.

That didn't sound right. Alfred was hiding something. Being a lawyer's daughter made that perfectly obvious. It was easy to tell when someone was lying to her. She also noticed it last night when she was watching the news and they mentioned Batman. Her father and Alfred had looked at each other before Bruce had turned off the TV and told her that it was time she was in bed.

When she had asked him what's wrong he wouldn't look her in the eye or answer her truthfully. For some reason her father and Alfred didn't want her to find out about the Batman. At the time she had thought her father was just tired from the day. Now she wasn't so sure.


	10. Getting Ready For School

Chapter 10

Megan knotted her tie carefully in front of her mirror. She had gone back to her habit of five in the morning. So she had plenty of time before she had to go to school. She wondered if Bruce was up as she slipped into her school jacket.

Megan stepped out into the dark hallway and tried to locate the kitchen. It was a little hard in the dark, but she found it. Starting tomorrow she was going to start carrying a flashlight or candles.

Flipping on the kitchen lights Megan went looking in the cabinets. Finding the oatmeal she had bought the day before she went about fixing her breakfast. The wonderful apple-cinnamon smell woke her up a little bit more.

Apparently it woke someone else up too. Megan looked up as her father came into the kitchen, looking very tired.

"Megan, what are you doing up?" Bruce asked as Megan took some milk out of the refrigerator.

"I always wake up at 5. I'm eating breakfast," Megan said. To Megan what she said wasn't rude. It was the truth.

"Why?" Bruce asked.

"Don't know. I've always done that. Mom says I should sleep in every now and then, but I just can't," Megan said ruefully. She placed the bowl and a glass of milk on the table.

"It wouldn't hurt you if you did," Bruce commented.

"Good grief, you're worse than Mom and Abby," Megan said, starting to eat her oatmeal.

"Megan, you do remember that I'm going to see your principal today, right?" Bruce asked, after a few minutes of watching Megan eat.

Megan swallowed a spoonful of oatmeal. "Yes, Dad. I remember. How could I possibly forget that?" Megan said, putting the bowl in the sink to wash and rinse. Alfred had told her he could do her dirty dishes for her, but Megan was used to cleaning up after herself.

"Megan, you aren't making this easy for me. I never thought to ask, but are you angry with me for not being there when you were younger?" Bruce asked.

Megan never really thought about that question when she thought of Bruce Wayne and how things could have been between the two of them. "I don't know. I've never really thought of that question before," Megan said, putting her bowl up in the cabinet.

"It's just a simple question. I'm glad you're here, but if you're mad at me I can take you back to your mother's if you want," Bruce suggested.

"Dad, I'm glad to be here. You don't have to do that. I'm not mad at you. I was a little at first when I heard that you had come back to Gotham, but I'm not now," Megan said, surprising Bruce by sitting on his lap and resting her head against his shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear that," Bruce said, stroking his daughter's dark hair gently.

"I think I better eat something else. If I have to deal with freeloaders today I need all the strength I can get," Megan said, taking an apple out of a bowl and refilling her glass with milk.

If she had seen Bruce's face she would have seen an amused look in his eyes. All Megan thought was that today was going to be long.


	11. Changing Records and Facts

Chapter 11

Megan sat tensely as Alfred drove her and Bruce to school. Megan clutched her books tightly to her chest. She wondered how many people were going to tease her or try to get money out of her because of her new-found relationship to Bruce Wayne.

"Are you ready?" Bruce asked, touching her knee gently. Megan looked at him and licked her lips nervously.

"Can I think about that?" Megan asked, looking out the dark-tinted window. The kids in front of the school had stopped to look at the Rolls.

"I don't think you have time, Megan," Bruce said.

Megan closed her eyes and took a deep breath to control her nerves. "Have a good day, Miss Megan," Alfred said as Megan opened the door.

"Thanks, Alfred. I'll need it," Megan said, stepping outside. The school was deathly quiet as everyone looked at her. Megan really hated people staring at her. It was as if she had grown two heads.

Bruce came over to join her, squeezing her shoulder gently. "Dad, I'm afraid," Megan whispered softly.

"I know. You're shaking," Bruce said, taking her hand in his. Bruce tightened his grip in a protective manner. It was exactly what he had done the other day when Megan went to work with him. Megan made a mental note to ask about it later.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bruce and Megan were shown into the principal's office. It was a small room that gave Bruce the impression of being in a cage. Bruce looked over at his daughter. She didn't look comfortable in the room either. Having a daughter was still new to him. A week ago Bruce had just come back to Gotham and he didn't even know that he had one. At the time she didn't exist for him or anyone else.

An elderly lady came into the office and sat at the desk, facing Bruce and Megan. "Hello, Mr. Wayne. I read in the papers that you were back in Gotham. I'm the headmistress here. My name is Mrs. Wilson," the lady said in a polite voice.

"I'm here to change my daughter, Megan's records," Bruce said, getting down to business.

Megan smiled at him briefly. The principal looked so flustered that even Bruce wanted to smile, but he hid it so the woman wouldn't think he was laughing at her. "Mr. Wayne, this is your daughter?" Mrs. Wilson asked, looking at Megan closely.

"Yes," Bruce said, turning to look at Megan.

"And you are a student here, Girl?" Mrs. Wilson asked sharply.

"Yes, ma'am. And my name's not "Girl," Megan said. Bruce felt like wanting to crawl under a rock. Bruce knew she would put people in their places, but saying that had to be poor timing. Bruce touched her knee and shook his head at her.

"We have to fill out some paperwork," Mrs. Wilson said, opening a file cabinet and taking out an application. It was an application for student registry.

"My daughter is already a student here," Bruce said, confused about this whole procedure.

"I know that, Mr. Wayne. We need your signature on her paperwork besides that of the person who enrolled her in our school at the beginning of the year," Mrs. Wilson said, slipping on her eyeglasses.

"It was my mother," Megan said.

"Mrs. Wilson turned to look at Megan. "Oh? And who is your mother, dear?" Mrs. Wilson asked.

"Rachel Dawes. She's the Assistant D.A. of Gotham," Megan said. It sounded as if Megan was slightly annoyed with the woman. Bruce knew the feeling all too well. He was feeling annoyed at Mrs. Wilson's line of questioning too. The only difference between him and his daughter was that he knew how to cover his annoyance with the façade of charm. Megan was going to have to learn that or Gotham City society was going to eat her alive.


	12. First Day

Chapter 12

The rest of their business with the headmistress didn't last long. Megan was glad it was over. Now that the headmistress knew who she was word about her being Bruce Wayne's daughter would spread like wildfire.

Bruce walked with her to her pre-algebra class before he left for work. At the door Bruce took her in his arms and hugged her tight.

"I'll see you tonight. I have to work late and it'll be dinnertime when I get home," Bruce said, kissing her forehead gently.

"Who's going to pick me up after school?" Megan asked, aware that her whole algebra class was looking at her and Bruce. It gave her an edgy feeling that everyone was looking at her like a goldfish in a tank.

"Alfred is going to pick you up. I'll see you later," Bruce said, kissing her again and walking down the hallway.

"Bye, Dad," Megan said softly. Megan took a deep breath and entered the classroom. She was right. Everyone was staring at her.

Megan slipped into her seat, keeping her eyes to the front. She didn't even look at Abby next to her. By lunch time everyone would know that Bruce Wayne was her father and that she wasn't what they all thought she was a week ago.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Megan and Abby carried their lunches to a table a couple of hours later. "So, what's it like living with the Crown Prince of Gotham?" Abby asked out of the blue.

"He told me he didn't really like that nickname. He's different from what Mom told me about him and he's not. He's warm and loving, but he keeps secrets at the same time. It feels like I'm like him in a lot of ways and he knows it. It's only been a few days, but it's almost like he knows me better than I know myself," Megan said, putting her tray down.

"Did you tell him what people here call you?" Abby asked after both girls prayed over their food. It was her way of changing the topic.

"No. I don't want him angry about that. That's the reason I haven't told my mother yet," Abby said, biting into her ham-and-cheese sandwich.

"If your dad loves you he won't mind," Abby said. Megan smiled as she took a drink of milk. Abby was forever the optimist. She was always seeing the glass half-full instead of half-empty.

"Who knows?" Megan asked.

"At least you get to see the inside of your grandfather's company," Abby said. Megan smiled again, trying not to laugh. Abby was right. Seeing her grandfather's company was a dream of hers. Megan snorted and started to laugh. Abby joined in, making Megan laugh harder.

If Megan and Abby had noticed the poisonous looks a few of the girls across the room were giving Megan they wouldn't have laughed.


	13. Being Hurt

Chapter 13

Megan and Abby sat on the front steps of the school, waiting. The students at the school had made this day easier than she had thought they would. Abby was the only one who would talk to her. Everyone else stayed away, much to Megan's relief. All she had to do now was wait for Alfred.

"So when does your father's butler arrive?" Abby asked.

"I don't know. Dad told me that Alfred was going to pick me up. He had to work late at tonight," Megan said, unknotting her tie. Now that school was over for the day she didn't have to bother with looking so proper.

"So, Bruce Wayne's your father," an ugly voice said next to Megan's ear.

Megan whirled around to look at the intruder. "What's it to you, Alexandra?" Megan asked, feeling annoyed that this school's most snobbish student would bother her and her friend.

"I saw Bruce Wayne hug and kiss you. I'm sure it's just an act. He's probably ashamed of you. Considering how you were born and all," Alexandra said. Alexandra Earle had often teased Megan in just this way. Now knowing that Bruce Wayne was Megan's father wasn't going to change that. Alexandra's grandfather was the head of the trustees for Wayne Enterprises. From what could be seen Alexandra was just like her grandfather.

"Do you mind? This conversation is none of your business," Abby said coolly. Abby was a great friend. Even when Megan was a nobody Abby always stood up for her.

"Stay out of it, Fox!" Alexandra snarled.

"Leave her alone, Alexandra1 she's my best friend," Megan said, hardly believing that she was standing up to the school bully.

"Like I said, your father's probably ashamed of you. I bet every time he looks at you he's embarrassed," Alexandra said smugly, causing Megan to flush.

"Don't listen to her, Megan. She's just talking like she always does," Abby said, her voice icy.

"Oh? At least my grandfather could fire your grandfather any day, Fox," Alexandra said, sneering.

_Alfred, hurry up. I want to end this discussion,_ Megan thought. It must have been a miracle, but the car came up to the school. Megan breathed a huge sigh of relief as Alfred left the car and came to open the door for Megan.

"Are you ready to go, Miss Megan?" Alfred asked in his proper British.

Megan's relief was short-lived as she tripped over something. Hearing Alexandra's cruel laughter she realized it was on purpose. The girl had tripped her out of sheer meanness. Megan felt tears come to her eyes, but she forbid them to fall. No point in giving Alexandra the satisfaction of seeing that she had hurt her any more than she had.

"Miss Megan, are you all right?" Alfred's voice asked, sounding shocked. Probably the shock was that someone could do this to someone else.

Megan lay there, feeling the pain and humiliation. "I'll be okay, Alfred. Abby, Alfred, can the two of you help me up?" Megan asked, her voice thin.

Abby grabbed one of Megan's arms and Alfred grabbed the other. They pulled her up and helped her over to the car. Megan crawled into the backseat and rubbed her sore shoulder blades. She couldn't believe anyone could be so cruel. Alexandra could have broken her neck doing this stunt. Her only hope was that Alfred wouldn't tell her father about this.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Megan stood by the kitchen sink washing the backs of her legs. Her tumble on the rough concrete steps had scraped her legs. At least the fall hadn't drawn blood. It had just scraped her and knocked the wind out of her. She didn't know how she was going to explain to her father about the Band-Aids on her legs. Since she hadn't changed out of her school uniform yet he was sure to notice.

Unless Alfred told him first when he went to go pick up Bruce. Alfred came into the kitchen as Megan turned the tap off. "Are you all right, Miss Megan?" Alfred asked, a concerned look on his face.

"I think so. Alfred, you aren't going to tell Dad about this, are you?" Megan asked.

"Miss, your father needs to know. What that girl did to you was cruel," Alfred said, firmly, but gently.

"Dad is trying to get used to Gotham City again. And he's also trying to get used to the idea of me being in his life. I don't want him to worry about what happens to me when I'm at school," Megan said, her voice turning raw with emotion.

"I don't agree with it. Your father should be told," Alfred said, clearly displeased.

"Don't tell him. I'll tell him eventually, but not now," Megan said.

"Very well, Miss. I won't tell Master Bruce now, but if it happens again I will," Alfred said, his voice hard.

"All right. I'm going upstairs to change and do my homework now," Megan said tiredly, changing the subject as she left the room. Megan didn't really like wearing her school clothes to meals. Taking them off and putting on a pair of blue jeans and sweatshirt was her idea of comfort.


	14. Secrets and Lies

Chapter 14-

**This is the night Bruce gets drugged with the fear toxin in the movie. So as you can see after this is where the movie takes over the rest of the story.**

The smell of pot roast was wonderful! Before Megan had met Alfred she would never have believed that any man could actually make such a wonderful-smelling meal. Megan had learned how to cook early from her Grandma Dawes so she was an excellent cook. Megan had offered to help Alfred when she had finished her homework, but Alfred had told her that he could handle it.

Megan had just finished the last math problem on her worksheet as Bruce entered the mansion. "Dad!" Megan exclaimed as she jumped up and ran into Bruce's strong arms.

Bruce wrapped his arms tightly around her thin shoulders, pressing his lips against her dark-brown hair. "How was school?" Bruce grunted softly, sounding tired.

Interesting. People more or less left me alone. Only Abby was the one who talked to me. I guess today was the day that I needed my best friend," Megan said, deliberately leaving out the part about Alexandra Earle tripping her on the front steps of the school. No point in saying that when her father looked this tired.

"Really? I guess they thought I could sue them if you told me about them being cruel," Bruce said, amused.

"I wouldn't have asked you to sue them. It sounds like rain tonight," Megan said, changing the subject abruptly. Megan was ready to stop talking about school. Fortunately the sound of thunder was the perfect topic to talk about.

Bruce rubbed her head gently with his hand. "I guess so," Bruce said, looking towards the window.

"Does the Batman work when it's raining, Dad? Do you think he would?" Megan asked, going over to her schoolbooks and putting them in her old backpack.

If she had seen Bruce's face she would have seen a look of surprise, tinged with alarm. She knew that Bruce had spent his time trying to shield her from all the newspapers, TV, and radio so she wouldn't hear about Batman, but it hadn't worked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bruce wondered why she asked if he was going out as Batman while it was raining. She couldn't have suspected that he was Batman, could she? His daughter was very intelligent. It was another way she was like him. There was no way now that he could keep this secret from her for very long.

"Why do you ask?" Bruce wanted to know, hoping Megan couldn't detect the nervousness he was feeling.

"I just wondered. He'd have to be crazy to go out on a bight like this," Megan said, pushing her dark hair out of her eyes.

Bruce felt relief. Megan's face was enough to convince him. She didn't know he was Batman! She was just curious if he did go out while it was raining.

Bruce wrapped his arm around her shoulders, hugging her tight as they walked to the dining room. "I don't know, Megan. He might," Bruce said.

Alfred came to the door of the dining room. "Welcome home, Master Wayne. Miss Megan, did you tell your father about your accident at school?" Alfred asked. Megan's face changed at those words. It was the first time he had seen his daughter look upset.

Bruce looked down at her, surprised. She had an accident at school? He wondered why she didn't say anything when he came in.

"I tripped on the front steps of the school. My legs are scratched, but not enough to bleed. Alfred and Abby helped me up," Megan said, not even looking at him.

Bruce knew she wasn't telling him the whole truth. Every time she avoided eye contact or was quieter than usual she was hiding something. In the four days he had known her she had gotten very transparent. He wondered if Rachel knew that Megan did this. Bruce wanted to ask what Megan was lying to him about, but he didn't know how to correct her for lying to him or ask her what happened.

"As long as you didn't get seriously hurt. Why don't you go wash your hands for supper?" Bruce suggested.

Megan went into the kitchen. A few seconds later they heard the sound of running water. "Sir, she lied to you," Alfred said, keeping his voice to a whisper.

"I know, Alfred. But I can't force her to tell me what happened. She's going to have to want to tell me herself," Bruce said, handing his friend his black overcoat.

"Are you going out tonight, Sir?" Alfred asked as they walked into the dining room.

"Yes, but I'll wait until Megan's in her room. I can't run the risk of her catching me if I go out after dinner," Bruce said.

"Sir, she's an early riser. What will happen if she sees you come in from the bookshelf?" Alfred asked, a worried expression on his face.

"I'll think of something to tell her," Bruce said, trying not to think about what would happen if Megan found out he was Batman. He became Batman to protect those he loved; Rachel, Alfred, and Megan. Right now it was best if his daughter made no connection between her father and Batman.


	15. The Sickness

Chapter 15-

Megan woke up to Alfred, gently shaking her. She looked up bleary-eyed at the old man. She switched her gaze to her alarm clock It was 4:00 in the morning. Something had to be terribly wrong for Alfred to wake her up an hour and a half before she normally woke up. Why was Alfred even waking her up?

"What's wrong, Alfred?" Megan asked, unable to keep the worry and concern out of her voice.

"It's your father, Miss Megan. I think he needs you," Alfred said. Megan bolted out of her bed, throwing a robe over her nightclothes.

Megan ran down the hallway to her father's bedroom, Alfred close behind her. Megan entered the room, relieved that the master bedroom was large. There was nothing to bump into or hinder her from getting to her father's side.

Bruce lay there, muttering deliriously. Megan touched her father's forehead. It felt clammy and cold. "What's wrong with him, Alfred?" Megan asked, looking up at the butler and trying not to cry.

"I don't know, Miss. I figured that you should be here for him," Alfred said.

"You did the right thing, Alfred. Daddy, wake up," Megan said, picking up her father's hand. Bruce's hand was clammy with cold sweat.

"Rachel," Bruce muttered. This was surprising. Megan knew that her mother still loved her father, but she wasn't at all sure if her father still loved her mother. He sounded as if he despaired over something.

"Alfred, I'm going to stay here today," Megan said, watching Alfred put an extra blanket over Bruce. It seemed even with the warm nightclothes and blankets Bruce was shivering.

"I think your father would want you at school, Miss Megan," Alfred said, sitting down next to Megan.

"I can't leave him like this, Alfred. He needs me to be here when he wakes up," Megan said, holding Bruce's hand against her face.

"Very well, Miss Megan. I'll call the school and tell them that you won't be in today. I'll also see about having a cot placed in here if you plan on staying in here," Alfred said, standing up.

"Thanks, Alfred," Megan said, looking back at her father as Alfred left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Megan had dropped off around nine o'clock. Her father's condition seemed no better. Megan raised her head off her pillow to look at Bruce. His breathing was ragged and harsh. His lips were moving, but no sound came out.

Megan got off her cot and felt his forehead which was still clammy. "Daddy, please be all right," Megan pleaded, kissing his cold face. Judging from his features he wasn't aware that she was even there.

Alfred came in then with a tray of last night's pot roast and a cup of hot broth; which Megan figured was for Bruce.

"Alfred, he doesn't look any better," Megan said, looking up at the old man desperation in her eyes.

"Miss, you are his daughter. He's only known you for a short time, but he loves you. I actually said to him last week that he should try having fun with you. Right now you are his only child," Alfred said, laying the tray on Bruce's night table.

"Really?" Megan asked, picking up the steaming cup of broth.

"Yes, Miss. But you could tell him more often that you love him," Alfred rebuked gently.

"Alfred, I do tell him," Megan said.

"Not as often as you should," Alfred said, causing Megan's cheeks to flush.

"How are we going to get him to eat, Alfred?" Megan asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"I brought an eyedropper. We could get some inside of him," Alfred said, handing the eyedropper to Megan.

Megan stuck it into the cup. "Daddy, we're going to give you some food," Megan said, stroking Bruce's face gently. He stayed unconscious the whole time Megan fed him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Megan sat in the chair next to Bruce's bed, reading a book out loud to him. He was still out, but she had heard that patients liked to be read to. She had picked out _A Wrinkle in Time_ at the school library and she thought that Bruce would enjoy hearing about Meg Murray's adventures outside of space and time like she did.

This was the second day since Bruce had gotten sick and he appeared to be getting worse instead of better.

"Miss Wayne?" A voice asked in the middle of her reading about the explanation of the tesseract.

Megan looked up. It was Lucius Fox! "Mr. Fox, what are you doing here?" Megan asked, looking up at the elderly man.

"I called him, Miss Megan. Your father hasn't gotten any better. Mr. Fox might now what to do," Alfred said, coming up to stand next to Lucius.

"I don't know what to do next. I've prayed and stayed with him. Mr. Fox, you just might be the answer to my prayers," Megan said tiredly as Lucius stuck a needle in Bruce's muscular arm.

"Lucius, what are you doing?" Alfred asked the question Megan was thinking.

"His symptoms are not known. It looks like an illness, but he's not running a fever. I'm taking a sample of his blood. I think I might be able to find the antidote if I can run this sample of his blood under a microscope," Lucius said, wiping the blood on a strip.

"I'm willing to try it to save Daddy's life," Megan said.

"I'll run this over to the lab and be back sometime tonight," Lucius said, putting the sample in his coat pocket.

Megan sat tiredly back down. Picking up her book she started to read again, hoping and praying that Lucius found the cure.


	16. More Secrets

Chapter 16-

Bruce woke up to the sound of birds and a glass clinking. Bruce looked over to see Alfred stirring something in a glass that was probably for him.

"How long was I out?" Bruce wanted to know, looking at his friend.

"Two days. It's your birthday. Many happy returns," Alfred said, handing him the glass.

"What did you tell Megan about this?" Bruce asked, his thoughts turning to his daughter.

"After you got sick I told Miss Megan that you needed her. She hasn't left your side once in two days. She's sleeping on a camp cot that I had brought in here," Alfred said, looking down at something on the floor.

Bruce followed his friend's gaze downward. Megan was sound asleep on her stomach, her dark hair covering her face. "I've felt these affects before. This was so much more potent. Some kind of hallucinogen. Weaponized in aresol form," Bruce said, trying to concentrate.

"You've been hanging out in the wrong clubs, Mr. Wayne," Lucius said, surprising Bruce by walking up to the bed as Bruce swallowed the glass of medicine.

"I called Mr. Fox when your condition worsened after the first day," Alfred said. Before Bruce could say anything a low yawn came from his side. He looked over to see Megan sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"How is he, Alfred?" Megan asked, not noticing Bruce was awake.

"I'm fine, Megan," Bruce said, smiling faintly at his daughter. Megan looked over at him quickly.

"Daddy, you're awake! Mr. Fox, thank you!" Megan said, leaping off the bed and into his arms, hugging him so tight it nearly choked him.

"You're quite welcome, Miss Wayne. Now I can tell my grandbaby about you crying last night," Lucius teased.

"Don't even think about it. She'll never let me live it down if she knew that I became the world's biggest baby," Megan said, raising her head from Bruce's shoulder.

"I analyzed your blood. Isolated the respcti compounds and the protein-based," Lucius said, changing the subject and confusing Bruce and Megan.

"Am I able to understand all that?" Bruce asked.

"I'm not even sure I understand it," Megan said, agreeing with him.

"Not at all. I just wanted you to know how hard it was," Lucius said, an amused look on his face.

"What was it, Mr. Fox?" Megan asked the question Bruce was hoping she wouldn't ask. It was better for her if she thought that her father was just ill.

"Some kind of hallucinogen. Bottom line is I synthesized an antidote," Lucius said.

Bruce raised his eyebrows. "Could you make more?" Bruce asked. He didn't have to tell Megan he was Batman. But he figured since Lucius said that there was no harm in her knowing that there was a drug in Gotham that made people as sick as he was. She'd know then to avoid it.

"You planning on gassing yourself again, Mr. Wayne?" Lucius asked.

Megan smiled faintly at that comment. To his daughter's twelve-year-old mind that kind of stupidity would be funny.

"You know how it is, Mr. Fox. You're out at night and someone's passing around a weaponized hallucinogen," Bruce said, his voice taking on a bemused tone.

Lucius and Megan both laughed at that comment. "I'll bring what I have. The antidote should inoculate you for now and we can inoculate Miss Wayne too," Lucius said, turning to leave. Bruce smiled faintly at his daughter and she smiled back.

"Alfred, always a pleasure," Lucius said on his way out.

"Lucius," Alfred said, turning his attention back to Bruce and Megan.

"Now that you're all right I'm taking a bath. I haven't had one since you got sick," Megan said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Miss, I'll prepare you some breakfast while you take your bath," Alfred offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You have too much to do for Daddy's party tonight. I'll fix breakfast. I do actually know how to cook. Just take it easy, Dad," Megan said, leaving the room while Bruce and Alfred looked surprised at her take-charge attitude.


	17. Trying to Find Answers

Chapter 17-

"Alfred, how much did you tell her about this?" Megan heard Bruce ask as she returned with a tray of food. Megan stood outside her father's door just to hear what Alfred would say.

"Only enough, Master Bruce, which I thought she could handle. She doesn't know yet about how I found you. I didn't think she could handle that much truth," Alfred said as Megan came in with the tray.

"I didn't know what to make, so I cooked some dry toast and tea for you and oatmeal for me. I also got some orange juice," Megan said, handing him his glass of tea.

"Dry toast?" Bruce asked, sitting up.

"I thought of bacon and eggs, but I didn't think you could handle that much food. Also the grease in the bacon might make you feel worse," Megan said, putting the tray on Bruce's night table.

"You'll make a great nurse, Megan. I don't know what I would have done without you," Bruce said before drinking some tea.

"You couldn't," Megan teased, a wide grin on her face.

"Not funny. Are you certain you're my daughter?" Bruce asked, teasing her back.

"I'm positive. Mom and Grandma both say I'm too much like you to not be related," Megan said wryly.

"Point taken," Bruce said, massaging her face with his hand, gently.

"So, uh, you going to tell me what happened?" Megan asked, trying to broach a tricky subject.

"What happened with what?" Bruce asked, looking clueless.

"What made you sick. You said it was a hallucinogen," Megan said, putting her empty bowl on the tray.

"I just went out while you were asleep. Someone decided to play a prank on me," Bruce said, giving a lie that Megan didn't believe.

"Okay. You don't have to tell me then. I'll just pretend I believe you," Megan said, picking up the tray.

"Megan, what do you mean?" Bruce asked, looking confused.

"I never insulted your intelligence, Dad. Don't you dare insult mine. Believe me, I've lived in Gotham my whole life. Whatever I hear about that hallucinogen won't frighten me. Even meeting Batman that time wasn't that scary," Megan said, turning away and leaving.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I wonder what she meant by that, Sir," Alfred said, a puzzled look on his face.

'I don't know, Alfred. Having a daughter is confusing. Sometimes I don't think I understand her at all," Bruce said, eating a bite of toast.

"It's all part of having a daughter, Sir. She is right though, Master Bruce. She is just too much like you at twelve not to be your daughter. The way it also sounds she's going to find out about Batman," Alfred said.

Bruce got out of bed and slipped his robe over his nightclothes. "I know. You've said I should tell her. I'll tell her once I know that this latest threat is over," Bruce said.

"Very good, Master Bruce. Now I have to prepare for the party," Alfred said, following Bruce out of his room.

Bruce went towards the library. He might as well read what he thought had poisoned him. Being a doctor Thomas Wayne had books on chemicals and plants used for poisoning or medical purposes. Bruce thought about the effects from the toxin. It reminded him of the blue flower he had come across while he was in Tibet. The blue flower was like a hallucinogen. Maybe there was a picture or name for the chemical or plant.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Megan came into the library, looking for a book. Her clothes were all ready for tonight. The birthday party for her father was a couple of hours away. She might as well read to pass the time.

Bruce stood there by his desk, reading a caption in a book. "Dad, that must be an interesting book," Megan commented, pulling out a book of her own.

"It's one of your grandfather's books on plants and chemical agents in plants," Bruce said, not taking his eyes from the book.

"Whatever it was that poisoned you?" Megan asked, stepping over to her father.

"Yes. The people need to know that there's a drug out there that can hurt them That can harm you, your mother, or Alfred," Bruce said, finally looking at her.

Megan figured now was the good time to ask the question. "Dad, are you- Do you still love Mom?" Megan asked, not sure how to phrase this painful question.

The pained look on Bruce's face almost made her regret asking him. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to know. When you were sick you said my mother's name. I thought, maybe you were still in love with her," Megan said very fast.

Bruce took her in his arms, stroking her hair gently. "In answer to your question I think so. I love her because I now have you. I'll always love her because of that," Bruce said.

"But if you love her why don't you marry her?" Megan asked, looking up into her father's brown eyes that were so much like hers.

"Megan, marriage is a complicated step. I'd have to know that she wants to marry me also," Bruce said, cupping her face with his hands.

"It can't be that difficult, Daddy. You loved my mother when you were sixteen," Megan said, causing Bruce's face to turn red.

"That wasn't love, Megan. That was a lack of self-control. I didn't respect your mother. If you learn anything from me, Megan, know that I regret my actions. Don't do what I did. Learn from the mistakes your mother and I made," Bruce said firmly.

"If you regret your actions, then, do you regret me?" Megan asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"I don't regret having you in my life. You're my daughter. Your mother and I made a mistake, but I don't feel as if you are a mistake. I love you and I could never be ashamed of you," Bruce said, hugging her tightly to his chest.

The sound of someone knocking on the door interrupted what Megan could have said to her father. The sound of Rachel's voice caused Megan to bolt out of the library, followed by Bruce.


	18. Rachel's Visit

Chapter 18-

"You sure you don't want to come in?" Bruce and Megan both heard Alfred ask as they reached the corner that separated them from the door.

"I have to get back. I just wanted to leave this," Rachel said, handing something to Alfred.

"Thank you," Alfred said, taking the package.

"Rachel?" Bruce asked, coming down the steps towards Rachel. Alfred handed the small package to Bruce and left the three alone.

"Mom?" Megan asked, running into Rachel's arms and hugging her tight.

"Your school called me. They told me that you've been absent for two days," Rachel said, looking at Megan in that way that made her feel five instead of nearly thirteen.

"I know. Daddy was sick. I had to help him, Mom." Megan said. Rachel looked at Bruce, her eyes revealing shock at his appearance. She looked back at Megan again.

"Just don't do that too often. I didn't place you in a private school so you can cut class," Rachel said, sternly, tugging on one of Megan's braids.

"It's not happening again so you don't have to worry. I don't want to be in the seventh grade again next year," Megan said.

Rachel looked at Bruce again. "Looks like someone's been busy," Rachel noted, placing her hands on Megan's shoulders.

"It is my birthday," Bruce said, smiling as if that would explain his recent illness.

"I know. I'm sorry I can't come tonight. I was just dropping off your present," Rachel apologized, indicating the gift Bruce was holding.

"Mom?" Megan asked confused.

"You've got better plans?" Bruce asked, his expression a mirror of Megan's.

"My boss has been missing for two days-" Rachel started to say.

"Which means, Mom, that in this town you should probably start by looking at the bottom of the river," Megan said, feeling slightly sick at that thought.

"As morbid and disgusting as that is, yes," Rachel said, looking at her daughter.

"Rachel-" Bruce started to say. He was interrupted by Rachel's cell phone.

"Excuse me," Rachel said, answering it.

Megan went to Bruce, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Rachel Dawes. Who authorized that?... Get Crane down there now!... Don't take no for an answer! Call Dr. Lehmann, tell him we need our own assessment on the judge's desk by morning," Rachel said forcefully, almost frightening Megan by her urgency.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked.

"It's Falcone. Dr. Crane moved him to Arkham Asylum on suicide watch," Rachel explained, putting her cell phone in her purse.

"How did they let that nut job get Falcone? Falcone doesn't strike me as criminally insane from what you told me about him, Mom," Megan said.

"I don't know. Something is wrong here and I'm going to find out what it is," Rachel said, kissing Megan's forehead gently.

"Mom-" Megan started to say.

"You're going to Arkham now? It's in the Narrows, Rachel," Bruce said, asking the question that Megan couldn't bring herself to ask.

"You enjoy your party, Bruce. And you have fun, Baby. Some of us have work to do," Rachel said in a rebuke that even Megan caught. The rebuke was aimed at Bruce, but Megan could hear it clear as day.

"You be careful," Bruce said, watching Megan and Rachel hug briefly.

"Happy Birthday," Rachel said briskly before walking outside to her car. Bruce smiled briefly and looked down on the gift in his hands.

"What's that, Daddy?" Megan asked as her father unwrapped it.

Bruce opened a tiny card that had the words "_Finders Keepers"_ written on it. Then Megan saw the gift. It was an old Indian arrowhead. Rachel had told her the story of finding it in the Wayne Gardens one day and her father had fallen down an old well just to get it.

Bruce and Megan then looked up, watching Rachel leave. "Well, I guess I better go get dressed for tonight," Megan said, hoping that Bruce would swallow the lie she had just told. If Bruce knew what she was planning she'd be in big trouble. She only hoped that her plan worked.


	19. The Trip to the Narrows

Chapter 19-

**This is Megan's second time to meet Batman. All I can say about her and Batman is this; she's going to find out soon who Batman is.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The Narrows of Gotham City was not Megan's favorite place. Sure the homeless lived in the Narrows, but so did the criminal element. Everyone in Gotham knew Falcone had used the ports on the Gotham River for years to smuggle his illegal drugs into the Narrows. Always dark, even in the daytime, it was a place that everyone avoided. Until now.

Megan knew Bruce would go to his birthday party, but he'd not go to the Narrows. As much as she loved her newfound father, she couldn't see him going to one of the most dangerous places in Gotham.

Megan took a deep breath to control her racing heart and nerves. Now she was at the entrance to the Narrows there was no time to turn back. It was too late for that. It was, to her, like facing a dark alley with no short end in sight.

Megan took a deep breath again and stepped into the place that no one would have gone to. Her mother had once shown her Arkham Asylum. So she had a pretty good idea of where it was.

Megan pulled the collar of her coat up and tried to adjust the ratty baseball cap that she had taken out of her father's room, on her head. There was no reason for anyone to recognize her. Alfred had told her yesterday that everyone in Gotham knew who she was now. He even showed her the paper that labeled her as the "Crown Princess of Gotham." To Megan, she'd prefer that this princess stay alive as long as she was in the Narrows.

Megan stooped at a tall, dark, and ominous building. Licking her lips she looked for the entrance. Looking around a corner she saw the entrance, but the bad thing was that she also saw the police in front. It looked as if they were waiting for something.

Megan hoped Arkham had a backdoor. It would've been easier if she knew where it was. Before Megan could find out where a backdoor was she felt two hands clamp onto her shoulders in a viselike grip. Before Megan could scream or try to break away she felt herself being lifted into the air.

Megan felt her breath come out in short, harsh gasps as she landed on the hard surface of the roof. The hands that had grabbed her spun her around. Megan gasped again as she looked up at the dark figure before her. It was the Batman!

"You!" Megan exclaimed.

Batman had looked at her kindly the first time they had met. This time he looked angry. "What are you doing here, Miss Wayne? Does your father know you've come here?" Batman asked in that same gravelly voice he used last time. Megan hadn't thought of his voice being scary, but tonight she paid attention.

"I could ask you the same question," Megan asked, sitting down on a ledge.

"I was given a hint that Crane was planning something for tonight," Batman said, his voice not changing.

"So was I. My mother came here to find out what he did to Falcone. I followed her," Megan said, watching Batman's face carefully. If Batman was angry he didn't show it now. Batman's upset expression changed to a kind look. It was the same look he had given Megan the first time a week ago.

"You shouldn't have come out here. What if you had been killed?" Batman said, his voice full of concern.

"I thought of that, but I figured I could dress as a boy. No one could be able to tell it's me if I did that," Megan said, removing her baseball cap. Megan's long dark hair tumbled past her shoulders, almost like a cloak.

Bruce had the urge to smile. While he felt like shaking Megan for scaring him out of ten years of his life, he had to admit her plan was a good one. He never would have thought his daughter would willingly come to the Narrows. She was braver than he had originally thought.

"You really love your mother?" Bruce asked, placing his gloved hands on Megan's slim shoulders.

"I guess love makes a person do brave things. I've always feared dark alleys and the Narrows, but now I don't feel any fear. My mom needs me," Megan said. A loud sound reverberated through the building below them. Megan gasped and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in the chest plate of his body armor.

"It's all right, Megan," Bruce said, gently stroking her hair.

Megan looked up at him in surprise. "How did you know my name? I don't remember Mom telling you that," Megan said.

"I've read the papers. You're staying with your father. Bruce Wayne?" Bruce asked as if in confirmation.

"Yes, but only for six months out of the year," Megan said. A bump from the building startled Megan again.

Considering that Dr. Crane wouldn't look up, Bruce figured he and Megan could walk across the glass windows that made up the roof. Bruce grabbed his daughter's hand and pulled her with him.

"What are you doing?" Megan asked, practically running to keep up with him.

"We're going to jump through the windows," Bruce said, turning to look at her.

"What? That's crazy! The glass-" Megan started to say, looking at the roof.

"You won't be cut. I'll wrap this around you as we jump," Bruce said, indicating his billowing cape. Megan touched a fold of it with her finger.

"Is it safe?" Megan asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"Not completely, but it's safer than what you planned to do. Just stay close to me,   
"Bruce said, wrapping the memory cloth around her shoulders. Megan wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest.

"Okay. I'm ready," Megan said, her voice slightly muffled by the memory cloth.

Hold on," Bruce whispered softly as they both jumped through the glass and to a rafter inside the building.


	20. How to Stop a Scarecrow

Chapter 20-

The sound of a scream jolted Megan slightly. It was her mother! There was no denying her voice. Megan would know it any where.

"Stay here," Batman ordered sharply, setting her on a ledge. Before Megan could argue he flew away, his cape making a whooshing sound. That would explain the talk that people had circulated about him. Even at school people wondered if the Batman could fly. Now Megan had seen it with her own eyes.

"He's here!" Dr. Crane's voice came to Megan clearly. It was as clear as a foghorn from those movies she liked to watch about ships like the Titanic. Megan strained her eyes to look at the place where his voice had come from. Crane was looking around, surrounded by a couple of thugs. Megan's heart jumped in a spasm as she saw her mother laid out on a plank. She looked as if she was having a nightmare.

"Who?" A thug asked as they all cocked their guns. Megan looked back at Crane for his answer.

"The Batman," Crane said, looking around. Megan shrank into the shadows by the ledge. Until Batman took out Crane and his hired toughs there was no reason for Crane to see her.

"What do we do?" The same thug asked.

"What anyone does when a prowler comes around. Call the police," Crane said. It was all Megan could do not to burst out laughing. Crane was so crazy he was smart enough to think of that?

"You want the cops here?" The thug asked nervously.

"At this point they can't stop us, but the Batman has a talent for disruption. Force him outside and the police will take him down. Go!" Crane ordered, looking around by the ceiling.

"What about her?" The thug asked, looking at Rachel. Megan also looked, her brown eyes filling with tears as she looked at her mother. Rachel looked worse with each passing moment.

"She doesn't have long. I gave her a concentrated dose. The mind can only take so much. Now go!" Crane ordered again. Megan took a deep breath to control the anger and the tears she was feeling. Whatever had poisoned her father was now affecting her mother. Crane continued to look around, apparently not caring that he was going to murder someone.

"The things they say about him, can he really fly?" another thug asked, looking back at Crane.

"I heard he can disappear," the first thug said, coming back. Megan had heard that story too. She made a mental note to ask Batman later if he could.

"Well, we'll find out, won't we?" Crane said, slightly distracted in his answer as he kept his eyes on the ceiling.

At a sound the thugs pulled out their guns and pointed them at the ceiling. Megan held her breath so as not to be heard. A gun discharged as Batman landed in the middle of the thugs and Crane. Batman fought well. It reminded Megan of last week when she had first seen him when Falcone's thugs tried to kill her mom. Batman didn't have to fight long to take out the thugs. Soon the two thugs were out cold and Batman held Crane by the hair of his head. Megan climbed down via the scaffolding by the ledge and raced to her mother's side.

"Mom, wake up! Mom!?" Megan cried in desperation as she slapped Rachel's face lightly with her hand. Rachel moaned in answer.

"Taste of your own medicine, doctor?" Batman asked. Megan turned just in time to see Batman spray a shot of smokelike stuff in Crane's face. Crane coughed as if he was choking.

Batman grabbed Crane by the chin and jerked him up so their eyes met. "What have you been doing here? Batman asked, Megan coming right over to him.

"What did you do to my mom?" Megan asked, before Crane could answer. Crane's eyes went wide with fear as he looked at them both.

"Who are you working for?" Batman insisted as if Megan hadn't said a word.

"Ra's. Ra's al Ghul," Crane whispered.

Batman's countenance changed. If it was possible he looked grimmer at this bit of information. "Ra's al Ghul is dead. Who are you working for, Crane?" Batman asked again.

"Dr. Crane isn't here right now. But if you'd like to make an appointment-" Crane started to say, before Megan and Batman heard the sound of the sirens. Batman looked towards the windows and threw Crane into a wall.

Batman went over to Rachel and lifted her into his arms. "What are you doing?" Megan asked, following him.

"Helping your mother. You wanted me to, didn't you?" Batman asked, looking down at her.

"Yes, but can you?" Megan asked, holding Rachel's limp, clammy hand in hers as she went in the direction he was going.

"I'll try, Megan. I'm not sure how much damage the toxin could have caused though," Batman said, gently kissing her forehead. Batman's kiss was like her father's kisses, but her father wasn't Batman. He was at home preparing for a party.

"Your surrounded," a voice echoed from outside. Batman went up to a room at the top of a circular stairway and laid Rachel on the ground. Megan held her mother in her arms as Batman looked below.

"I'll be right back, Megan. Stay here," Batman said, patting her shoulder gently. Batman jumped from the room and returned mere seconds later that felt like years to Megan. He had a man with him. He wore horn-rimmed glasses and had brown hair.

"Sgt. Gordon!" Megan exclaimed, looking at the man in surprise.

Gordon was one of Gotham's only honest police officers. Because of Rachel's job as a lawyer he was often a witness at her trials. Both Rachel and Megan liked him because of his honesty.

"I know you. You're the "Crown Princess of Gotham." Your father's Bruce Wayne. What are you doing here? Does your father know what you are doing?" Gordon asked surprised.

"It's my mom," Megan said as if that was explanation enough as she looked at Rachel.

"What's happened to her?" Gordon asked as he, Batman, and Megan stooped beside Rachel.

"Crane poisoned her with a psychotropic hallucinogen, a panic-inducing toxin," Batman said, looking at Gordon.

"Like my dad was," Megan said, remembering how Bruce had looked two days ago.

"What?" Gordon asked as he and Batman looked at her.

"My father went out two nights ago. He came home in this condition. I stayed with him for two days before my father's assistant, Lucius Fox, found an antidote," Megan explained as she pulled her ratty hat back on her head.

"Let me get her down to the medics," Gordon said.

"They can't help her, but I can," Batman said, looking up from Rachel to Gordon.

The searchlights then shone into the room, getting their attention. Batman then activated something on the sole of his boot.

"Get them downstairs. Meet me in the alley on the narrow side," Batman said abruptly.

"What are you going to do, Batman?" Megan asked.

"Try to destroy the evidence. Crane's been smuggling his toxin hidden in Falcone's drugs and they're dumping it into the water supply," Batman said.

"That would explain why Mom was so frustrated when she lost a case involving any of Falcone's thugs. That stuff you sprayed on Crane would give all the appearances of someone who was insane. He did that to Falcone and his men so they wouldn't talk without making it look as if they were crazy," Megan said, the pieces finally coming together in her mind.

"What was he planning?" Gordon asked, looking at Batman.

"I don't know," Batman said.

"Was he working for Falcone?" Gordon asked.

"He mentioned someone else, someone worse. She needs the antidote before the damage is permanent," Batman said, slipping his arm under Rachel's head and handing her to Gordon.

"How long does she have?" Gordon asked, looking at Rachel anxiously.

"Not long," Batman said. A whirring sound from outside caught Megan's attention. It sounded like a bunch of flapping wings.

"What's that?" Gordon asked. Batman looked in the direction where Gordon and Megan looked.

"Backup," Batman said.

"They're bats," Megan muttered under her breath as she stood up and followed Gordon. It didn't take long to find the back stairway. The only thing that frightened Megan slightly was that bats were flying everywhere. To Megan having a bat fly around her head was worse than walking into the Narrows. At least they made it outside without a hitch.

Megan breathed deeply, relieved that she was outside of the nut house. "How is she?" Batman's gravelly voice asked as he came out of the shadows of the alley.

"She's fading. We gotta go. I'll get my car," Gordon said, after handing Rachel to Batman and looking in the direction of his car.

"I brought mine. Take Megan Wayne home," Batman said, his voice sounding hollow.

"Yours?" Megan and Gordon said together. An engine ignited causing Gordon and Megan to look wide-eyed as a car sped towards the exit of the alley. It looked like an army vehicle, except it was black. It got over the blockade of police cars easily, crunching one.

"I've gotta get me one of those," Gordon said, sounding impressed as it disappeared from sight.

Megan smiled faintly at that comment. "I'd better go," Megan said, starting to walk away. Gordon placed a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Wayne, Batman told me to take you home. It's too dark and dangerous for you to be out. Why don't I take you home?" Gordon suggested.

"There's only two problems with that idea; my father and Alfred. If they see you bring me home I'll be in big trouble. Then again maybe you could park far enough away where they can't see you and I can go in the back door. That's how I got out," Megan said without taking a breath as she ran through scenarios in her head.

"So you want me to take you home?" Gordon asked.

"Sure. It takes 20 minutes to get to Wayne Manor from here. If I don't get to my father's party he's gonna be mad that I didn't show up," Megan said, running to Gordon's car.


	21. Finding Out the Truth

Chapter 21-

**A/N: This is it! This is the scene where Megan finds out about Bruce and Batman. I had difficulty deciding how I wanted her to discover that her father was Batman. It was a coin toss between her finding out this way or Ra's al Ghul telling her. I hope y'all like how I did this.**

Megan ran up the backstairs and to her room as fast as she could. Fortunately no one had seen her or Sgt. Gordon's car as he drove up to Wayne Manor. It didn't take long for Megan to hop in the shower or change out of her street clothes to her white shirt and black skirt.

Megan climbed down the backstairs that exited by the library. Alfred's sharp voice made her pause in midstep. He acted as if he were upset with someone, although Megan couldn't figure out what her father's butler and oldest friend could be upset about.

In the short time she had known Alfred Pennyworth, he had rarely been upset. His voice never sounded as sharp as it did now.

"When you told me your great plan for saving Gotham the only thing that stopped me from calling the men in white coats is when you said that it wasn't about thrill-seeking," Alfred said, his voice calming slightly.

Megan felt slightly confused. Saving Gotham? Who was saving Gotham? The next voice answered her question. "It's not," Bruce's voice said, sounding distracted.

"What do you call that?" Alfred asked in a pointed voice. Megan peeped around the corner cautiously. Bruce and Alfred were looking at a TV with a news report on it. Megan recognized Batman's car on the screen. That produced another question. What did her father have to do with Batman's car?

"Darn good television," Bruce said, fixing his tie. It was all Megan could do not to laugh at that ridiculous statement. She covered her mouth with her hands so they wouldn't hear the choked giggling.

It's a miracle no one was killed!" Alfred said, getting upset again.

"I didn't have time to observe the rules of the road, Alfred," Bruce said. That final statement caused everything to click in her mind. The way Batman looked at her that first night and his loving attitude towards her tonight all made sense. Batman and Bruce Wayne was the same person! She kept her hand to her mouth so they wouldn't hear the surprised gasp.

"You're getting lost inside this monster of yours. What if someone wants revenge? They could hurt Miss Megan or Rachel just to get to you," Alfred said, throwing Megan and her mother into the whole thing.

"They won't. I'm using this monster to help other people just like my father did," Bruce said, his voice becoming slightly annoyed.

"But Thomas Wayne helping others wasn't about proving anything to anyone! Including himself," Alfred said sternly.

"It's Rachel, Alfred. She was dying. She's downstairs, sedated. I need you to take her home," Bruce said. Megan nearly wilted with relief and sighed silently. Her mom was going to be okay. Her father had kept his promise and saved her mother's life.

"We both care for Rachel, Sir. But what you're doing has to be beyond that. It can't be personal or you're just a vigilante," Alfred said. Megan didn't know if Alfred was completely right. If Batman hadn't of saved her mother she would have died. It was true that you shouldn't want revenge, but you should save the ones you loved if they were in trouble. There had to be a fine line somewhere between being a hero and a vigilante.

"Is Fox still here?" Bruce asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, Sir," Alfred said, going back to the role of butler.

"We need to send these people away now," Bruce said, turning and walking down the hall.

"Those are Bruce Wayne's guests out there, Sir. You have a name to maintain," Alfred said, following Bruce. Megan pressed herself flat against the wall as they came within her sight of vision, hoping that Alfred or Bruce wouldn't see her. She really wasn't up to hearing a lecture from her father about how she shouldn't sneak out of the mansion.

"I don't care about my name!" Bruce said angrily, sounding a whole lot like Megan did when she first came to live with him for the month.

"It's not just your name, Sir. It's your father's and your daughter's name. And it's all that's left of him. Don't destroy it," Alfred said sadly. Bruce didn't say anything as he walked away. Megan watched him go, relieved that he didn't say anything about him finding her at Arkham Asylum. Megan waited until Alfred left the room and Bruce turned the corner. Megan went back up the steps to go to the main staircase. No point in letting Bruce know that she had heard the whole conversation and that she knew he was Batman. She only hoped that her father would be able to send his guests home soon.


	22. The Birthday Party

Chapter 22-

Bruce walked into the party room, slicking his dark hair back. He smiled as everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to him. Everyone except Megan. Bruce scanned the room, looking for his twelve-year-old. He couldn't see her anywhere. Surely she had to have arrived before he did if Gordon drove her over here.

He honestly didn't know how he was going to tell Megan about his being Batman. Megan might be upset that her father lied to her about Batman. Maybe she might soften to the idea of her father's secret life if he told her he had saved her mother from the toxin.

Bruce turned his attention to the guest he was shaking hands with. It was Mr. Earle. Bruce noticed he had brought a young girl with him. The girl had to be his granddaughter. The girl was the same age as Megan. The only two differences between the two was that Megan had a sweeter expression on her face than this girl did and this girl was fat while Megan was slim.

"Mr. Earle," Bruce said, trying to sound polite. Bruce really didn't like Mr. Earle that much and he knew that Mr. Earle was less than pleased to have him back in Gotham.

"Happy Birthday, Bruce," Earle said.

"Thank you. How did the stock auction go?" Bruce asked, looking around, hoping Megan would be there.

"Prices soared," Earle said.

"What'd you buy?" Bruce asked, showing interest in his father's company for the first time since he had gotten back.

"All kinds of funds and brokerages. It's a bit technical. The key thing is our company's future is secure," Earle said, sounding sure of himself. Bruce fought to control the urge to roll his eyes at that statement. The company wasn't Earle's. It was for Megan when she grew up.

'Great," Bruce said, giving a smile that he didn't feel.

"There she is! There's the Princess of Gotham!" A voice exclaimed, causing all conversation to pause. Bruce turned around to look at his daughter. Megan wore the same outfit she had worn when she had met him at the hotel; black skirt, white blouse, black leggings, and black flats. Megan's long dark-brown hair was pulled back loosely and she looked like an animal trapped in a cage with everyone staring at her.

Bruce remembered how Megan felt about people treating her differently since she had come into his life and knowing his daughter he had better go to her before she bolted like a scared rabbit.

Bruce strode across the room to her. "Hey, Megan," Bruce said softly, looking into her brown eyes so much like his own.

"Daddy," Megan said, so low that Bruce had to strain his ears just to hear her.

"Aren't you coming in? Everyone's waiting," Bruce said, clapping her shoulder with his hand.

"I don't know, Dad. I feel like I'm gonna be sick," Megan said, pressing her arm to her stomach. It was as if she were willing herself not to throw up.

"Megan, I'll stay with you the entire time, I promise," Bruce said, realizing that Megan needed him with her during this time. Bruce held his hand out to her. Megan took it, nearly crushing it in a tight grip.

"So this is Megan," Mr. Earle said as Bruce and Megan joined the party.

"Yes. This is my daughter, Megan. Megan, this is Mr. Earle," Bruce said. Megan swallowed visibly.

"Hello," Megan said softly as she practically hid behind Bruce.

"So you're Megan. My granddaughter says that you and her are friends," Earle said. That statement caused Megan to turn slightly red. It was enough to convince Bruce that Earle's granddaughter lied.

"I don't know how your granddaughter assumed that. She's not my friend," Megan said stiffly, her warm brown eyes turning glacial.

"She's just being modest, Grandpa," Earle's granddaughter said a little too quickly.

"No I'm not, Alexandra. If you were my friend you would be like Abby Fox. Abby never teased me or made me cry. She never pushed me down a flight of stairs, knocked all of my books and lunch tray out of my hands, or hit me in the back of the head with a soccer ball. I honestly feel sorry for you. With all the money that you have the one thing you'll never have is a friend. Now I've said too much. I see Abby over there. Enjoy your party, Dad," Megan said, going over to the snack table where Lucius and a young girl were getting food.

Bruce smiled inwardly. Megan was getting braver in her ability to tell people off. Alexandra's fat face looked purple with anger as Megan walked away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Megan grinned to herself as she walked towards the snack table after telling Alexandra off. It was easier than she thought it would be. Abby was standing there, drinking punch out of a clear crystal glass. "Hi, Abby," Megan said. Abby spun around to look at her best friend with large brown eyes.

Abby threw her arms around Megan and hugged her. "I've missed you. My grandfather said your father was really sick," Abby said, as the girls walked over to the table.

'It was only for two days, Abby. I just couldn't leave my father in that condition," Megan said, grabbing a cracker with caviar on it.

"Are you sure you want to eat that, Miss Wayne?" Lucius asked, an amused look on his face.

"I've always heard that rich people eat caviar. Now's the perfect time to test that theory," Megan said, feeling her lips pucker at the salty taste of the fish eggs.

"Thank you for that item," Megan heard her father say as she grabbed a glass of punch. Megan turned to see her father talking to Lucius.

"You're welcome. I know you'll put it to good use," Lucius said, swallowing some food.

"I already have," Bruce said. It had to be the antidote that was the "item" that they were talking about. Lucius nodded his head.

"Mr. Fox, how long would it take to manufacture on a large scale?" Megan asked, causing both men and Abby to look at her.

"Weeks. Why?" Lucius wanted to know.

Bruce wrapped his arm around Megan's shoulders, hugging her tightly to his chest. From the look on his face he knew what she was thinking. "Somebody's planning to disburse the toxin using the water supply," Bruce said.

Lucius shook his head. "The water supply won't help to disburse an inhalant," Lucius said, looking thoughtful.

'What?" Bruce and Megan both asked at the same time.

"Unless you have a microwave emitter powerful enough to vaporize all the water in the Mains. A microwave emitter like the one Wayne Enterprises has just misplaced," Lucius said, a realization dawning on his face.

"Misplaced?" Bruce and Megan both asked again, looking stunned.

"Earle just fired me for asking too many questions about it," Lucius said, lowering his voice.

Megan looked at Abby, confused, while Bruce looked at Earle. From the look on her father's face he looked like he wasn't sure what to do.

"I need you to go back to Wayne Enterprises right now and start making more of that antidote. I think the police are going to need as much as they can get their hands on, okay?" Bruce asked, as he and Megan turned away.

"But my security clearance has been revoked!" Lucius protested.

"That won't stop a man like you, would it?" Bruce asked amused.

Lucius smiled at first Megan and then Bruce. "I suppose not," Lucius said. After saying bye to Abby Megan and Bruce went back to the guests.

"Are we giving the antidote to Batman, Daddy?" Megan asked, looking up at Bruce. There was no point in telling him that she knew he was Batman. He had saved her mother's life. She owed it to him never to tell.

"Yes. He's the only one who knows what to do with it," Bruce said, grabbing her hand as they walked across the room. To Megan it was the same as the glass roof they had walked across.

"Bruce, there's someone here you simply must meet," a lady with blonde hair said, pulling Megan and Bruce with her.

"Now am I pronouncing this right? Mr. Ra's al Ghul?" The lady asked in confirmation.

Megan noticed a change in her father's expression as he tightened his grip on her hand. It was so tight that it hurt as they looked at a tall, stocky hairless man. The man turned to look at Bruce, a grim look on his face.

"You're not Ra's al Ghul. I watched him die," Bruce said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"But is Ra's al Ghul someone else?" A voice asked behind them. Bruce and Megan both turned. Another man stood there that sported a beard and a pointed mustache.

"Aren't his methods unique?" The man asked in a mocking tone that wasn't very pleasant.

"Or cheap parlor tricks to conceal your true identity, Ra's," Bruce said, wrapping his arms tight around Megan in a firm hug. This was also like the jump through glass wrapped in her father's cape.

"Surely a man who spends his nights scrambling over the rooftops of Gotham wouldn't begrudge me dual identities. Especially since your own daughter doesn't know what you do," Ra's said, looking at Megan.

"I do know," Megan said quietly, looking up at Bruce.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Bruce asked, shocked.

"I heard you tell Alfred tonight in the library. I wasn't going to say anything since I felt you deserved that much after you saved my mother, Dad," Megan said, resting her head on Bruce's shoulder.

"I saved your life," Bruce said, resting one hand on Megan's shoulder and the other on her dark hair.

"I warned you about compassion, Bruce," Ra's said coldly.

Bruce looked around and back down at Megan before looking up at Ra's. "Your quarrel is with me. You let these people go," Bruce said quietly.

"You're welcome to explain the situation to them," Ra's asked, mocking Bruce again.

Bruce kissed Megan's forehead gently and turned to face the crowd. Megan wondered what her father would say. He wouldn't tell them he was Batman. His secret was too important. So what excuse could he use to save everyone there?


	23. Taking a Page out of Megan's Book

Chapter 23-

Bruce tried to think of scenarios for getting the people out of the house. Knowing Ra's he wouldn't be hesitate killing all the people there. His other worry was Megan. Ra's idea of revenge against Bruce would be killing Megan right in front of him. When Ra's said he'd let everyone go he didn't say anything about letting Bruce's daughter go.

Bruce tightened his arm around Megan's shoulder, reflexively. Ra's was not going to harm his daughter! He would push her towards the door as the guests were leaving. If Megan could find Alfred she could tell him what was happening.

"Dad, what are you going to do?" Megan asked, her soft brown eyes full of apprehension.

"I don't know. I think I might just take a page from your book," Bruce said, an idea coming to him as he spied a tray of champagne next to him.

"Huh?" Megan asked, perplexed.

"Just watch, Megan," Bruce said, grabbing a glass of champagne. Bruce turned toward his guests, plastering a fake smile on his face. He was going to do what Alfred had warned him not to do, but he had no choice. His guests and his daughter's lives were at stake. They were more important than his name right now.

"Everyone. Everybody?" Bruce asked around the room. The conversations and music stopped and everyone looked at him. He tapped the glass of champagne with his hand.

"I, uh, I want to thank you all for coming here tonight and drinking all of my booze or the punch I ordered for my daughter," Bruce said. Everyone, even Bruce laughed at that.

"No, really. There's a thing about being a Wayne that you're never short of a few freeloaders, like yourselves, to fill up your mansion with. So here's to you people. Thank you," Bruce said sarcastically. No one, except Megan, laughed that time and her laugh was a choked cough.

"That's enough, Bruce," one of his father's friends said, an angry stunned expression on his face.

Bruce swallowed his drink, holding up his finger. "I'm not finished. To all of you. All of you phonies, all of you two-faced friends, you psycophantic freeloaders who smile through your teeth at me and Megan, please leave us in peace. Please go. Stop smiling, it's not a joke. Please leave. The party's over, get out," Bruce ordered.

Megan looked up at him, a surprised look on her face. "You think they would realize you just saved their lives, Daddy," Megan whispered softly where only he could hear it.

"I doubt it. Megan, go with them. Find Alfred," Bruce said softly, resting his hand on her thin shoulder.

"Daddy, I can't," Megan said, her brown eyes alarmed as she looked at the departing guests and then back at Bruce.

"Please go. I don't want to ask you again," Bruce said, pushing her towards the doors. In the middle of pushing her towards the exit his father's friend stopped in front of him on his way out.

"The apple has fallen very far from the tree, Mr. Wayne," he grumbled, a dark, angry look on his face.

Megan looked back up at him as he felt like crying. If only everyone knew that he didn't do this on purpose. "Megan, just go," Bruce said softly.

"All right. Daddy, I-" Megan started to say.

"I know. I love you too," Bruce said. He watched his daughter weave through the crowd, relieved that she was going to be safe. He had done a terrible job at the Asylum. Being Bruce Wayne while he was Batman was hard. It was harder when he had to be a father and Batman too. At least if she found Alfred this time he wouldn't have to worry about her being in harm's way.


	24. A Purging Fire

Chapter 24-

Megan felt like crying. There was no way she was going to leave her father alone! As soon as the last guest went through the door she closed and locked it, going back to the party room where Ra's and her father were.

"Amusing, but pointless. None of these people have long to live," Megan heard Ra's say as she reached the doorway.

"You and your daughter's antics at the asylum have forced my hand. Speaking of which, where is your daughter?" Ra's asked, looking around.

"Right here," Megan said, coming into their line of vision.

"Megan," Bruce said surprised, a look of anger entering his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I just couldn't leave you like you wanted. I guess what my mother said was true. I'm just too much like you when it comes down to it. I just don't want to lose you now," Megan said.

Bruce stooped in front of her and hugged her tightly. "I could understand that. Just stay close to me," Bruce said, gripping Megan's hand tightly.

"So Jonathan Crane was working for you?" Megan asked, looking up at Ra's.

"His toxin is derived from the organic compound found in our blue flowers. He was able to weaponize it," Ra's said, as they walked through the corridor towards the study.

"He's not a member of the League of Shadows?" Bruce asked. Megan started at that name. She had heard it before. She wracked her mind through her mother's court cases. Finally it hit her like a ton of bricks. Stephan. A young client of her mother's had belonged to a group of vigilantes known as the League of Shadows. He had disappeared shortly before his trial. Her mother had wondered what had happened to him.

"Of course not. He thought our plan was to hold the city to ransom," Ra's said as they reached the door to the study.

"But really you are going to release Crane's poison on the entire city," Bruce said in confirmation. Only Megan realized that her father wasn't asking it as a question.

"Then watch Gotham tear itself apart through fear," Ra's said, his calculated coldness frightening Megan. Apparently he had understood that Bruce wasn't asking a question. In that case Ra's wasn't that stupid.

"You can't do that!" Megan exclaimed, finally finding her voice. If this happened like this madman was planning her mother and grandmother could die in the panic.

"Oh? And why can't I?" Ra's asked, amused.

"Because the people here aren't as bad to deserve that. The people of Gotham don't deserve that any more than my mother deserved Crane poisoning her tonight with your little drug," Megan said, wrapping her arm around Bruce's waist.

"But they do. Your grandparents were murdered in an alley," Ra's said, countering the argument with the most painful reason he could probably think of. Megan hated to think of her grandfather and grandmother murdered and it was as if someone was twisting a knife in her stomach every time someone mentioned it.

"You're going to destroy millions of lives," Bruce said.

"Only a cynical man would call that these people have lives, Wayne. Crime, despair, this was not how man was supposed to live," Ra's said, turning to look at Bruce.

"And that gives you the right to play God with their lives? Even He has more mercy than you," Megan said, finding herself getting upset.

"The League of Shadows has been a check against human corruption for thousands of years. We sacked Rome. Loaded trade ships with plague rats. Burned London to the ground. Every time a civilization reaches the pinnacle of it's decadence we return to restore the balance," Ra's explained as if Megan and Bruce were both two-year- olds.

"Gotham isn't beyond saving. Give me more time," Bruce said gravely.

"There are good people here," Megan said, looking at her father and then Ra's.

"The both of you are defending a city that is so corrupt we have infiltrated every level of its infrastructure?" Ra's asked in surprise.

"So what are you going to do? Leave my daughter out of this. She's only a little girl who never did anything to you," Bruce said. At this point Megan overlooked being called a little girl by her father. He was just doing his best to keep her alive.

"When I found you in that jail you were lost, but I believed in you. I took away your fear and I showed you a path. You were my greatest student. It should be you standing by my side, saving the world," Ra's said, a sad look on his face.

"I'll be standing where I belong: between you and the people of Gotham," Bruce said. The disappointed look on Ra's face turned to cold anger.

"No one could save Gotham," Ra's said with finality.

Megan looked behind her in time to see Ra's henchmen. "Dad!" Megan exclaimed, as she watched gas barrels being brought into the study. It didn't take a genius to know what Ra's was planning to do. The smell of gasoline filled the study quickly and Megan started to cough.

"A forest grows too wild a purging fire is inevitable and natural. Tomorrow the world will watch in horror as its greatest city destroys itself," Ra's said, as his henchmen set the study on fire. "The move back to harmony will be unstoppable this time."

"You would have sacked Gotham before?" Bruce asked, holding his linen handkerchief over Megan's mouth and nose so she could stop coughing.

"Of course. Over the ages our weapons have become more sophisticated. With Gotham we tried a new one; economics. But we underestimated several of Gotham's citizens, such as your parents. They were killed by one of the people they were trying to help. Create enough hunger and everyone becomes a criminal. Their deaths galvanized the city into saving itself and Gotham has limped on ever since. We are back to finish the job. And this time no misguided idealists will get in the way. Like your father you lack the courage to do all that is necessary. If someone stands in the way of true justice you simply walk up behind them and take them by surprise," Ra's said, his voice angry and threatening.

Bruce pushed Megan out of the way as they heard something drop behind them. "Daddy, watch out!" Megan yelled through the handkerchief while her father fought with one of Ra's thugs. Bruce knocked the thug out in mere seconds and grabbed Ra's by his jacket.

"I am going to stop you," Bruce said, his eyes cold with controlled fury.

"You never did learn to mind your surroundings," Ra's growled as he pushed Bruce back. It was then Megan saw it through the fire and smoke. A plank of wood from the ceiling was ready to fall and her father was directly under it.

"Daddy!" Megan screamed in horror and anguish as the plank fell on her father, knocking him out. Megan raced to his side and tried to lift the plank off his chest and wake him up at the same time; to no avail. The plank was just too heavy.

"Justice is balanced. You burned my house and left me for dead. I'll burn your house, leave you for dead, and take your daughter to raise among the league of Shadows. Consider us even," Ra's said, grabbing Megan by the arm and dragging her outside.

"No! Dad!" Megan yelled fighting as hard as she could to get back to her father. Her home was burning down and her father was hurt. She had to get him out before he died. She was on the verge of tears as the fire burned and the car took her away from her home and her father. At this moment she had never felt so desolate. It was as if a part of her identity as a Wayne was burning up with the house.


	25. More Than Bricks and Boulders

Chapter 25-

**This is one of the saddest parts to me in the whole film. It shows that Bruce Wayne can be upset and hurt. That being Batman doesn't stop him from being a human. **

Bruce woke up to a pain in his chest. The smell of smoke and Alfred calling him brought him out of the sleepy daze his mind was in. Bruce coughed slightly as Alfred attempted to pull the burning plank off his chest. Noticing the wood Bruce attempted to push as well, with no success.

"What is the point of all those pushups if you can't even lift a log?" Alfred asked, stopping. Bruce looked at him, surprised. Alfred was right. His chest was pinned, not his arms. Making one last effort he managed to get the plank off his chest.

Alfred helped him up, rushing towards the piano where a few notes would open the secret entrance to Bruce's batcave. Punching a few notes on the piano, the glass doors opened. Alfred pulled Bruce inside the elevator leading down to the cave. Bruce collapsed as Alfred pulled the lever on the old elevator and away from the flames and smoke.

Crashing hard, Bruce looked up at the flames burning his home. "What have I done, Alfred? Everything my family, my father built," Bruce said, his voice choked with emotion as Alfred pulled Bruce's jacket open to reveal blood soaking Bruce's white linen shirt.

"Where's Miss Megan, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, looking up at him concerned.

"He must have taken her. Megan didn't want to leave me alone, so she stayed. His revenge, besides trying to kill me, was taking my daughter and burning our legacy," Bruce said, the tears falling freely.

"The Wayne legacy is more than bricks and boulders, Sir," Alfred said, tending to Bruce's injury.

"I wanted to save Gotham and make it safe for Megan. I failed," Bruce said, looking up with an anguished look.

"Why do we fall, Sir? So that we can learn to pick ourselves up," Alfred said, using the words Thomas Wayne used often to comfort Bruce when he was little.

Bruce smiled at Alfred weakly. "You still haven't given up on me." Bruce said. It was one of the last things he had said to Alfred before leaving for Tibet. At the time he was angry. This time it was respectful.

"Never!" Alfred said, knowing what Bruce meant.

"Alfred, I have to save Megan. You told me that it can't be personal or I'm just a vigilante, but he'll kill her if I don't save her," Bruce said, standing shakily on his feet.

"Who has taken Miss Megan, Sir?" Alfred asked, his eyes full of concern as he helped Bruce into the lower levels of the cave.

"His name is Ra's al Ghul. He is the leader of a group of vigilantes. He wanted me to help him destroy Gotham and I refused. I think he took Megan because he knows as well as I do that she's young enough to be persuaded to destroy Gotham," Bruce said, looking at his batsuit in the vault that he and Alfred had ordered off for.

"So what are you going to do, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"Save Megan and Gotham as Batman. Megan also knows that I'm batman. She won't be that alarmed when I save her again," Bruce said, changing into the batsuit.

"How did she find out, Sir?" Alfred asked, taking the clothes that Bruce had handed to him and laying them into an empty vault.

"She was at the Asylum tonight and she heard our conversation when I asked you to take Rachel home," Bruce said, putting on his cape, cowl, and utility belt. He walked over to the tumbler.

"What do you want me to do, Sir?" Alfred asked.

"Go to the hotel and get the penthouse room for Megan and myself. We'll have to stay there until we can get a house," Bruce said, getting into the tumbler and driving away.

He had to stop Ra's from releasing the toxin and save Megan at the same time. It wouldn't be easy, but Bruce knew he could do it. He had to save his daughter. When it came down to it he had become Batman to save his daughter from being harmed. He still wanted to save Gotham like he originally planned, but Megan had become an added reason and one of the most important people in the world to him. He loved her enough so he would die for her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Megan felt listless as the League's car drove her to Gotham. All of Ra's conversation about how he was going to destroy Gotham didn't even interest her in the slightest. He had destroyed her home and killed her father. Did he really think that his plan for revenge would go unnoticed by the law? No one was ever that much of an idiot!

"So, what do you think of my plan, Miss Wayne?" Ra's asked, talking to Megan for the first time since leaving Wayne Manor.

"I think your plan stinks. What makes you think it will work? The people of Gotham aren't all going to be drugged by your little toxin. Not as long as there's an antidote being made. My father might not have been able to stop you, but I will if I have to," Megan said, making herself sound bolder than she actually felt.

"You're bold for one so young," one of Ra's thugs commented.

"I have to be to live in Gotham. If you don't overcome your fears here you could die by them," Megan said, looking out at the Gotham skyline as it got closer.

"With that attitude you'll do well in the League of Shadows," Ra's said in admiration.

"No, thank you. I don't have much respect for men who would burn my home down and kill my father when he did nothing to you," Megan said, looking at Ra's coldly.

"Your father didn't tell you about his time in Tibet, did he?" Ra's asked, sounding amused.

"Should he have? I didn't feel like I should ask him after I complicated his life after entering it like I did," Megan said defiantly.

"Fair enough, but tell me something, Miss Wayne. Why did your father never think that you might have existed? And, also, why did he never tell you about being Batman?" Ra's asked.

The first question was a sore point to Megan. Even though her mother had never told her father about Megan when she was pregnant or that Megan was born, Bruce Wayne could have found out about her. Or even been a part of Megan's life. The second question was nearly as painful since as batman her father had saved her mother. Now that her father was really dead she wouldn't be able to ask him the question that Ra's made her think of. Megan blinked her eyes furiously to keep herself from crying. There was really no point in letting anyone seeing that the daughter of Batman could cry.


	26. The Beginning of a Panic

Chapter 26-

**A/N: This is the first part of my story from Rachel's point of view. Bruce has his and Megan has hers, but Rachel hasn't yet. **

Gotham was running all over the place in Rachel Dawes's opinion as she left her apartment to go to the Narrows. The last thing she remembered before Batman sedated her was batman telling her Megan was safe and that she had to deliver some kind of antidote to Sgt. Gordon.

The Narrows was a madhouse as the police were being especially brutal to anyone who tried to cross over from the island side of Gotham to the city. Rachel was relieved that Megan was out of this place. It was too dangerous for a grownup, let alone a twelve-year-old girl.

"We're about to raise the bridges," an officer said, stopping Rachel as she attempted to cross from the Mains to the Narrows.

"Officer, I am a Gotham City district attorney. Let me pass," Rachel ordered, pushing past him.

"Just shut up!" A big man ordered, holding his gun on a man. Rachel recognized him as Flass. Flass was an informant for both the crooked and the police. Megan had described him as a degenerate lowlife the first time she had seen him at one of Rachel's trials and Rachel felt her daughter was right. He was bullying people with that gun. It was all Rachel could do not to take it from him. With the way he was aiming it, it could go off.

"Hey, Flass, cool it!" Rachel heard someone yell. A mob broke out right beside Rachel, but she continued to walk.

"I'm here to see Sgt. Gordon." Rachel whispered to a policeman urgently.

"Hey, Gordon. Somebody here to see you," the policeman called over to a man with glasses.

Gordon looked at her surprised. "What are you doing here?" Gordon asked.

"Our mutual friend sent me with this. It counteracts Crane's toxin. Hopefully you won't need it," Rachel said quickly as she gave Gordon the antidote Batman left with her.

"Not unless he's got some way of getting that junk into the air," Gordon said, looking around. Suddenly a black SWAT van pulled up. A scary looking man with an ominous look on his face was at the wheel.

"All right, last one across," the policeman in charge of the barricade ordered before Rachel or Gordon could say anything.

"Come on, people, they want this bridge up in no more than three minutes!" A voice yelled through the night, startling both Gordon and Rachel.

"Better get you off this island before they raise the bridges. Patrolman!" Gordon barked to a policeman behind them. The man came up to Rachel and escorted her out. "Go!" was the last thing Gordon said before Rachel disappeared into the crowd.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Megan noticed where she was. This was the narrows side of Gotham underneath the monorail her grandfather had built. This is where her life also started as the daughter of Bruce Wayne if she wanted to think about it. The night was still frightening, but not as frightening as a week ago when she had met her father the first time as Batman.

Megan looked around, hoping there was a way she could escape. The only one she saw by the place where Ra's planned his monorail poisoning was a little boy no more than eight or nine.

One of Ra's thugs had his back to him. The boy tugged on the back of his SWAT jacket. "I can't find my mom," the boy said miserably. Megan's heart went out to the boy. If she wasn't in this trouble she would help him find his mother.

The man then made Megan feel angry. He shoved the boy away heartlessly. "Hey!" A voice that brought relief to Megan cut through the still night. It was Megan's own mother marching up to the policeman boldly.

Megan's heart nearly stopped as the man pointed a gun at her mother. The man was stopped as Ra's came out of the van. "Gentlemen, time to spread the word," Ra's said. His thugs turned to the machine they had lifted out of the van.

Rachel took the boy in her arms like she would have Megan, shielding him from whatever. Looking up, then Rachel and Megan's eyes met.

"Megan?" Rachel mouthed horrified.

"Mom, get out of here!" Megan mouthed back, her lips trembling slightly.

"I love you," Rachel mouthed, her eyes spilling over.

"I know. I love you too," Megan mouthed back, tears falling down her cheeks.

"And the word is panic," Ra's said in grim amusement as he activated a button.

Someone slipped a breath mask over her face as a white plume of smoke filled the air from the sewers, engulfing everyone. As the smoke drifted away Megan saw her mother comforting the boy who had breathed in the toxin. And that was the last glimpse she had of her mother as Ra's thugs took her upon the station platform so Ra's could start his next plan to destroy Gotham. He had said he wanted her to see him destroy Gotham so she'd understand.


	27. The Narrows Riots

Chapter 27-

Bruce drove at breakneck speed through the streets of Gotham. He managed to reach the bridge connecting the Narrows to the Mains. He jumped the car gracefully across the bridge as it rose and through a brick wall on the other side, landing next to Gordon who was talking on a walky-talky.

Gordon looked up as the Tumbler landed next to him. Bruce jumped out of the car. "The Narrows is tearing itself to pieces," Gordon said, walking over to Bruce, a look of panic on his face.

"This is just the beginning. If they hit the whole city with toxin there's nothing to stop Gotham from tearing itself apart," Bruce said grimly.

"How are they gonna do that?" Gordon asked, a stunned look on his face.

"They'll be using the train. The monorail follows the water mains to the central hub beneath Wayne Tower. If they get their machine into Wayne station it'll cause a chain reaction that will vaporize the entire city's water supply," Bruce said.

"Covering Gotham in this poison," Gordon said, nodding his head as it all made sense.

"I'm gonna stop him from loading that train, but I may need your help," Bruce said.

"What do you need?" Gordon asked.

"Can you drive stick?" Bruce asked, holding up the keys of the Tumbler. After explaining his plan to Gordon and making sure he could drive the car, Bruce went looking for Ra's and his daughter. He stopped in alarm when he saw Rachel and a small boy in her arms. Rachel was holding a gun and pointing it at one of the Arkham inmates Gordon had told him had escaped before Bruce had left.

"Don't peek," Rachel ordered cradling the boy's head in her stomach.

Bruce swooped down, knocking out the inmate. Scooping up Rachel and the boy, he lifted them up to a safe spot on the roof.

He looked at the boy, concerned. He had met the boy two days ago in the Narrows and had given him something from his utility belt. The boy had said his friends wouldn't believe him when he said he had seen Batman. Apparently the boy had breathed in Ra's toxin.

The boy was gasping in fear as he looked at him. "I told you he'd come," the boy said in a frightened whisper as he tore his eyes away from Bruce and looked at Rachel. Bruce and Rachel's eyes met briefly before he turned away.

"Wait. The man who's doing this has my baby," Rachel said, a look of anguish in her eyes.

"I know. I'm going to save Megan next," Bruce said, crouching on the roof and looking down over the city.

"You could die. At least tell me your name," Rachel said.

Bruce looked at her, realizing that he couldn't hide the truth from her any longer. Just like he couldn't hide it from their daughter. "It's not who I am underneath, but what I do that defines me," Bruce said, using his real voice the words they had spoken at the hotel.

Rachel looked at him in surprised shock. "Bruce?" Rachel asked.

Bruce couldn't even answer. He jumped down, his cape billowing out like a glider over the Narrows. Bruce heard loud screams below, but could barely see the people; the toxin in the air was so thick.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Megan watched as the machine was loaded into the train. As a precaution Ra's had handcuffed her to a girder so she wouldn't run. A loud scream penetrated the night, causing Megan to look up. Ra's also looked in the direction of the scream.

A black cape cut through the toxin and landed right on the platform in front of them. Megan felt a great sense of relief as she looked at her father standing there, a grim look on his face.

"Well, well. You took my advice about theatricality a bit literally," Ra's said, amused.

"It ends here. Give me my daughter now," Bruce said, his voice grim as he looked at Megan briefly.

"For you and the police, maybe. My fight however lies with the rest of Gotham. And your daughter will watch," Ra's said, looking at Megan.

"Dad!" Megan yelled trying to snap the link that held the cuffs.

"Please, let Megan go. She's only a child," Bruce begged, his stone-like face softening as he looked at her. Two of Ra's thugs stepped in front of Megan and Ra's, blocking Megan's view of her father.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a city to destroy," Ra's said, turning away from Bruce.

"I can't beat two of your pawns?" Bruce asked, his voice sounding surprised.

"As you wish," Ra's asked, unshackling Megan's wrists as two more thugs dropped. Ra's picked Megan up, and using a cable, swung up to the train.


	28. Trying to Stop a Train

Chapter 28-

**This is one of the more difficult parts of the movie to adapt to fan fiction for me. It's like you want to make it good and in your own words without sounding lame. But I gave it my best shot.**

Megan waited as one of Ra's thugs handcuffed her to the railing on the back of the seat in front of her. "Now stay there," the grim-faced man said, snapping the cuffs with finality.

"Not funny. Where do you think I'm gonna go?" Megan said to the man's departing back and attempting to sit down. The handcuffs were too tight and Megan had to jiggle her wrists to relieve the pain.

Megan watched as the thugs loaded the machine onto the train, followed by Ra's.

"I guess now you're ready to take your revenge, right?" Megan asked glumly as Ra's thugs left the train.

"Yes. You don't sound happy though," Ra's said, removing his breath mask.

"Should I be? You're going to destroy my other home, like you did the first, and kill every person I care about. What's worse is that you're making me watch. My dad will try to stop you, though," Megan said, her brown eyes fierce with anger. She wished she had something better to say that her father trying to stop Ra's. That line sounded lame, even to her.

"I thought you were asking questions about your father," Ra's asked surprised.

"I am, but right now I'm proud that he can stand up to you. As Batman I think he's great and I love him despite his faults," Megan said, shifting again to relieve the tension on her wrists from the handcuffs.

Ra's had nothing to say to that as he started the train. It seemed as if the train was moving awfully fast. Seeing Wayne Tower in the distance, getting closer every second, filled her with dread instead of the excitement she normally felt over seeing the company her grandfather started.

Megan closed her eyes as something dark crashed through the window next to her, sending shards of glass everywhere. The figure straightened up to reveal the angry face of her father. "Dad!" Megan exclaimed, trying to free herself from the cuffs again.

Bruce jumped up, grabbing the passenger holds and like climbing monkey bars at school, went towards Ra's.

"You will never learn," Ra's whispered, slightly shocked at seeing Bruce.

Ra's pulled out a sword and lunged. Megan pulled herself out of the aisle, trying to get loose without getting hit by the sword. Megan then thought of her hairpins that was holding her hair back from her face. Lowering her head slightly she grabbed a thick handful of her dark hair, searching for the hairpins.

Finding one, she put it between her teeth and proceeded to pick the lock. With a click the cuffs fell away, freeing her bruised wrists. While Bruce was fighting Ra's was distracted. She could make her way to the console and attempt to stop the train.

"Familiar. Don't you have anything new?" Ra's asked angrily, getting Megan's attention. Her father's back was turned to her, but enough to hide her from Ra's view.

"How about this?" Her father asked, deflecting Ra's sword and delivering a sharp kick to Ra's chest.

Bruce turned to Megan who stood in the area, trying with little success to shut down the train. It didn't help that the console was alien to her. Giving up, Megan moved slightly so he could stop the train. Unfortunately Ra's recovered from her father's kick quickly.

"Daddy, behind you!" Megan screamed belatedly, as Ra's grabbed Bruce and plunged his sword into the console, making it impossible to stop the train.

Bruce and Ra's continued their fight, Megan making sure to stay out of the way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bruce felt his energy give out for a moment as Ra's thrust his head through a window. Seeing Megan standing there, a look of panic on her face, gave him a second energy.

Bruce threw Ra's across the train, hitting him in the face. Unfortunately Bruce used up too much energy. Ra's managed to knock him down and grab him by his cowl. "Don't be afraid, Bruce. You're just an ordinary man in a cape," Ra's said, mocking him this time.

"Dad, don't believe him. You're special to me and the people of Gotham. You're my dad and I love you," Megan's voice came to him, sounding exactly like her grandfather's. That's the way he would have talked.

"What does your daughter know? You're ordinary. That's why you couldn't fight injustice, that's why you can't stop this train," Ra's said, his eyes full of hate.

"Who said anything about stopping it?" Bruce asked. Ra's looked up at the sword he stuck in the console, not even paying attention to anything else. Then again, maybe not. A look of fear then filled Ra's eyes.

"You never learned to mind your surroundings," Bruce said, using the words that Ra's used often on him while Bruce was in training. Bruce spun around, grabbing Ra's by the collar and holding his fist in front of his face.

"Have you finally learned to do what is necessary?" Ra's asked.

"I won't kill you," Bruce said, throwing something at the window. The car in back uncoupled and Bruce stood up. "But I don't have to save you," Bruce said, running towards Megan. Unfurling his cape, he grabbed Megan, holding her tightly as they soared out of the train.

Megan wrapped her arms around his neck just as tightly and squinched her eyes shut. Behind them he heard the train crash with a loud explosion.


	29. Checking on Rachel

Chapter 29-

Megan held her father tight as they landed on the plate surface of a roof. She buried her face in his chest, her breath coming out in short gasps. Bruce stroked her hair gently before pulling her face from his chest and looking into her brown eyes.

"Are you all right, Megan?" Bruce asked, his eyes full of concern as he cupped her face gently with his gauntleted hands.

"Yeah, I guess so. Daddy, I was so scared!" Megan said, her eyes filling with tears.

Bruce smiled faintly at her before kissing her forehead gently. "It's all right, Megan. I was too," Bruce said as Megan wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him again.

"You were?" Megan asked, looking up into Bruce's eyes. It was a little hard to see her father's eyes through Batman's cowl, but if she looked hard enough she could see them.

"Yes. Did you think I wouldn't get scared?" Bruce asked.

"Sort of. I mean, you're Batman. You normally scare everyone else. You scared me slightly the first time I saw you. You don't strike me as the type who gets scared of anything," Megan said in a small voice.

"Don't let me fool you. I get scared. Are you surprised?" Bruce asked, his voice amused.

"Yes. I think I've had more surprises today than I thought possible. I'm a lot braver than I thought. A lot dumber too," Megan said wryly, quoting a line from one of her favorite movies "Freaky Friday."

"I am sorry, Megan. I wanted to protect you from all of this," Bruce said contritely.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're not a complete and total geek like I had originally thought," Megan said grinning.

"Not funny. Now let's get off this roof. I think your mother is very worried about you," Bruce said, standing up and taking Megan by the hand to the edge of the roof.

"Is Mom okay?" Megan asked, wrapping her arms around Bruce's neck as they jumped. Megan was as worried about her mother as her mother was about her.

"Yeah. I put her on top of a roof so she would be safe from the panic in the street," Bruce said softly. Megan took a slight sigh of relief. Her mom was safe!

"After we check on Mom what's gonna happen next? Where are we going to go now that the mansion's gone?" Megan asked, changing the subject.

"I thought of the penthouse at the hotel I bought the night you and I first met. I told Alfred to reserve it for you and me. Now I'm not so sure. I need to be close to the manor because all my Batman stuff are there. Your grandparents had a summer cottage on the property that we later gave to your grandmother when we hired her as our cook," Bruce said, his voice reflecting.

Before Megan could say anything else they landed on a roof. "Where are we now?" Megan asked, looking at Bruce.

"Look over there," Bruce said, pointing to the left. Megan looked in the direction Bruce pointed.

"Mom?" Megan asked, seeing her mother and the little boy from the alley. They were both asleep. Megan broke free from her father and went to her mother's side.

"Mama?" Megan asked, touching her mother's face lightly. Rachel opened her eyes and looked at Megan.

"Megan?" Rachel said, reaching up and stroking Megan's face.

"Mom. I was so afraid, Mama," Megan said, burying her face in Rachel's neck.

"I was too, Baby. When that terrible man took you I felt as if I was dying," Rachel said.

Megan then looked at the little boy. He appeared to be having a nightmare. "Is he okay?" Megan asked, a concerned look in her eyes.

"He breathed in the toxin, Megan. We have to give everyone who's been infected the antidote," Bruce said, keeping his voice low and gravelly.

"How are they gonna get it?" Rachel asked, looking at Bruce concerned.

"Lucius Fox who works in the applied sciences wing of Wayne Enterprises has been working on it. That's what I gave you when you were poisoned, Rachel," Bruce said.

"I did ask him at Dad's party earlier if he could make more and he said he could," Megan said, attempting to fix her hair. It was just now that she realized how much had come loose in her attempt to pick the handcuffs' lock.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Does she know, Bruce?" Rachel whispered to Bruce as they watched their daughter fix her hair.

Bruce wasn't too surprised at Rachel's question. It was a very good question that even he would have asked. "Yes. She found out earlier this evening. Rachel, I didn't want her finding out this way. I was going to tell her when things calmed down," Bruce said quietly.

"Bruce, this is the last time Megan will get into this kind of trouble, right? I don't want her to be like you at twelve and always doing stupid stunts," Rachel said softly.

'Don't worry, Rachel. She knows that I'm Batman, but she won't be involved like she was this time. You know me, Rachel. I would never intentionally put our daughter in harm's way," Bruce said, his voice turning quite serious.

"I guess I know that. I just love her so much. She reminds me of what you would have been like if your parents had lived. Bruce, I want her to have a happy childhood," Rachel said, her anguish in her eyes.

"I understand, Rachel. I want her happy too. I don't want her to be like I was at twelve. And I want her to know that her father and mother love her," Bruce said, more to himself than Rachel.

"Okay, Bruce. When are you taking her back to Wayne Manor?" Rachel wanted to know, changing the subject.

"In a few minutes. Rachel, the man who took Megan burned the mansion down. Where do you buy Megan's clothes?" Bruce asked.

"Megan's clothes?" Rachel asked perplexed.

"Yes. I want to replace everything she had that got burned up," Bruce explained.

"Let me think. I'm on a budget so I can't spend a lot on clothes. It was a miracle I was even able to put her in private school. Carl, my boss, told me he would help pay for her tuition. He actually was the only one who knew that you were Megan's father. He said to me that the daughter of Bruce Wayne deserved the best education available," Rachel said sadly.

"But where do you buy her clothes normally?" Bruce persisted.

"I think Wal-mart, K-mart, or the occasional thrift store. Megan?" Rachel called over to their daughter.

"Yeah, Mom?" Megan asked, walking over to them and sitting on the ledge.

"Your father wants to know where I buy your clothes," Rachel said.

"Wal-mart, I think. Except my school uniform which you bought at a shop that makes and sells uniforms for the seven or eight private schools in Gotham," Megan said, wrinkling her eyebrows in concentration.

"There's your answer, Bruce," Rachel said.

"Why do you ask?" Megan asked, looking at Bruce confused.

"I'm planning on replacing all your clothes that got burned up. I just needed to know," Bruce said, stroking Megan's head.

"You don't have to do that. I think I have some clothes over at Mom's apartment," Megan said.

"You don't. I brought all your clothes over when you went to stay at your father's a week ago," Rachel said regretfully.

"Yikes! So that means that the only clothes I have is what I have on?" Megan asked, looking down at her party clothes that she had changed into for Bruce's party hours earlier.

"Looks that way," Rachel said cryptically.

"It's time to go, Megan. It is after 3 o'clock in the morning and we have a lot to do tomorrow," Bruce said, changing the topic.

"What about him? Don't we need to get him the antidote first?" Megan asked, looking at the little boy who was still fast asleep.

"Point taken. Rachel, take him to your apartment. I'll send Lucius over with the antidote. Can you keep him there until we find his parents?" Bruce asked, as Megan took his hand.

"Of course. Megan, just promise me that you won't get into any more trouble tonight?" Rachel begged.

"Yes, Ma'am. I promise I won't get into any more trouble. I didn't exactly plan on being kidnapped tonight," Megan said, rolling her eyes.

"I know you didn't. Just be a little more careful next time. And don't roll your eyes when I tell you something," Rachel scolded as she hugged Megan.

"Yes, Mom," Megan said apologetically.

"Megan, time to go," Bruce said, crouching on the ledge.

"See ya, Mom. Love you," Megan whispered softly before they jumped. Megan was asleep by the time they reached the Tumbler, not waking up until they reached the summer cottage on the edge of the Wayne property.


	30. Going Shopping

Chapter 30-

**A/N: Thanks to Toronto Bat Fan I have decided to do this scene. I didn't plan on it, but due to a bit of dialogue in my last chapter they said it would be interesting to see how Bruce Wayne would handle something like what this chapter portrays. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Megan woke up to the sunlight shining in her face. "Ugh!" Megan groaned, hiding her eyes from the sun by turning over.

Megan grabbed her wristwatch off of the night table next to her bed. It was after one o'clock in the afternoon. Good thing this was a holiday. The day after her father's party was a holiday for parent-teacher conferences. So she was actually glad to sleep in.

Megan rolled out of bed, looking down at her wrinkled clothes that she had slept in. Until her father bought her some new clothes she had to sleep in the clothes she had worn to her father's party. Slipping on her black flats she opened her door and made her way to the kitchen.

Alfred stood at the sink, washing dishes. "Good morning, Alfred," Megan said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Alfred turned to her, drying his hands on a dishtowel. "Good morning, Miss," Alfred said cordially as he poured a glass of orange juice and set it in front of her.

"Alfred, is Dad up already?" Megan asked, sipping her orange juice slowly.

"Yes I am," Bruce's voice came to her from the doorway. Megan turned to look at him. Her father was smiling and wearing a pinstriped suit. He kissed her forehead gently.

"Nice suit, Dad. Where'd you get it?" Megan asked, raising her eyebrows over her juice glass.

"I got it while you were sleeping. I actually spent the whole morning shopping to replace my clothes," Bruce said, as Alfred poured him a cup of coffee.

"You woke up early? I thought that bats were nocturnal," Megan said in a slightly teasing tone.

"Very funny. I told you we have a lot to do today," Bruce said, his expression revealing how funny he thought Megan's comment was.

"What do we do first?" Megan asked, putting her empty glass down.

"School clothes. Now how many uniforms did you have?" Bruce asked.

"One. Mom couldn't really afford any more than that. If I was careful I could wear it two or three days before it had to be washed," Megan said, grimacing slightly before she grinned ruefully.

"We'll get you three or four then. Then we'll attempt to buy you some other clothes next. I'm sure you don't want to go around in those all the time," Bruce said, indicating her wrinkled blouse and skirt.

"Forgive me if I sound as if I'm being negative, but do you know anything about buying clothes for a girl, Daddy?" Megan asked doubtfully.

"If I can buy clothes for myself then buying for you can't be too difficult," Bruce said, not sounding very convincing.

"Oh boy. This trip sounds like a disaster just waiting to happen. Dad, there's a huge difference in buying clothes for yourself and buying clothes for me. Why do I have the sudden urge to call Mom or Grandma?" Megan asked, hitting her forehead with the heel of her hand.

"Shopping for a girl can't be that difficult," Bruce protested, an insulted look on his face.

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you? Out of all of my things that got burned up last night I wish my cell phone wasn't one of them. I'd be calling Mom right now," Megan said.

"Sir, Miss Megan might be right. Buying for a girl is probably a lot harder than we think. The last time I went shopping for a female was when I had to drive your mother and Rachel's mother to the mall for a dress. They spent three hours trying on dresses to find one dress for your mother," Alfred said, causing both Megan and Bruce to smile.

"Three hours for one dress? Good grief, what was it for?" Megan asked skeptically.

"It was for the night your grandparents died," Alfred said, causing Megan to flush with shame.

"Sorry, Dad. I didn't know," Megan said, blinking hard.

"It's all right. I was wondering the same thing myself. You don't spend hours shopping do you?" Bruce asked, taking Megan's hand in his and squeezing it gently.

"No. Unlike Nana and Grandma I couldn't shop for three hours. I'd feel as if I was flying to pieces if I was going to do that," Megan said, grinning again.

"It might take three or four hours to buy all your clothes," Bruce pointed out.

"But that's for more than one outfit and shoes. Also I wouldn't shop for that particular event that they were buying the dress for," Megan said.

"Why not, Miss?" Alfred asked, putting eggs on two plates.

"I hate the opera, Alfred. Mom and her boss, Carl, took me last year to the opera as a birthday gift. Needless to say I was bored to tears and I fell asleep in the middle of it. I guess it was hard for me to understand what they were saying since it was all in Italian," Megan said ruefully.

"Here's your breakfast, Miss Megan, Master Bruce," Alfred said, placing the plates in front of them. Quickly praying Megan started to eat, realizing that this was the first time she had eaten since the party the night before. She usually hated scrambled eggs, but they tasted good right now.

"Megan, we're going to have to speed breakfast," Bruce said, and amused look on his face as he watched her eat.

"Okay," Megan said, gulping down her second glass of orange juice. She cleaned her plate in a matter of seconds.

"Any more, Miss?" Alfred asked, holding the skillet next to her plate.

"No thank you, Alfred," Megan said, taking her plate over to the sink.

"I can wash that, Miss," Alfred said, holding out his hand for the plate.

"You don't have to, Alfred. I can wash it. I'm used to doing things for myself. I see no point in letting someone else do chores for me when I have two hands to do it myself," Megan said, scraping the plate clean and putting it in soapy water.

"Megan, let Alfred wash that. We'd better get going," Bruce said, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

Megan shrugged and put her plate to the side of the sink. She walked over to the table as her father got up. "I'll drive you, Sir, Miss," Alfred said, putting on his coat.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The mall was crowded, but the crowd parted, making room for Megan, Bruce, and Alfred. The uniform shop was there at the mall, not far from the entrance. Megan held Bruce's hand as they made their way to the shop.

"Here we are," Megan commented, looking up at the shop. Bruce, Megan, and Alfred walked inside. A short, dumpy woman with a doughy complexion walked over to them.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne. What brings you to my shop?" The lady asked politely.

"I need to buy some school uniforms for my daughter, please," Bruce ordered like he was ordering dinner.

"Of course. What is your size, Child?" The woman asked, looking at Megan for the first time.

"Between sizes 10 and 12. It depends on the outfit and how it's made," Megan said quietly.

"All right. Sizes 10 and 12. Try these on," the lady said, taking a handful of uniforms off the hangers attached to some racks.

"That's the wrong uniform. I go to Gotham Private," Megan said, looking carefully at the clothes the lady was holding out. They were a white blouse and blue plaid. Megan's uniform was a brown and yellow plaid skirt and a yellow blouse with a brown plaid tie.

"I'm sorry. Gotham Private then, Miss Wayne," the lady apologized, putting the clothes back. She went over to another rack.

"I don't know if that was good timing or not, Megan," Bruce whispered in her ear.

"She was giving me the wrong uniform. You've seen my school uniform. It's a hideous brown and yellow plaid with a yellow blouse," Megan pointed out, making a face.

"She's right, Master Bruce. She needs the right uniform," Alfred put in. Megan shot him a grateful look.

"Thank you, Alfred. At least now I'm starting to speak up for myself. A month ago I wouldn't have dreamed of correcting a grownup. I have the feeling that there are going to be some days I'm really going to enjoy this," Megan said, grinning.

"All right, Miss Wayne. Here are your clothes," the lady said, coming back over to them and handing out the brown and yellow school uniforms.

"Thank you. I know where the dressing rooms are. I'll be right back. Megan said, talking the clothes and walking towards the dressing rooms at the back of the shop. Finding the right uniform for school wasn't easy, but the rest of the shopping wasn't going to be that difficult. Of course her father's face kind of said differently in that respect. He looked as if he was starting to believe her that shopping for a girl was harder than shopping for himself or a boy.


	31. On the Way to School

Chapter 31-

The next day was a school day. Megan sat in the backseat of the Rolls with Bruce, looking out the window of the Gotham skyline. Anything to get her mind off the stiff new uniform and the new shoes that pinched her feet!

Leaning over she removed the brown leather school shoes she wore and rubbed her sore toes. "Ow!!! Megan whispered, touching a tender spot.

"You okay?" Bruce asked, a concerned look on his face as he touched her shoulder. She looked at him with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"The new shoes are kind of tight," Megan said, shifting her feet slightly to relieve the pressure off her feet as she slipped the new shoes back on.

"You'll get used to them," Bruce said, as Megan sat back in her seat.

"I know. I just don't like the fact that new shoes always hurt my feet. I'd go barefoot if the school and the weather would allow it," Megan said, moving her new backpack away from her toes so it wouldn't bump against her.

"Well, here's something to brighten your day, Miss Megan, Master Bruce. Batman may have made the front page, but Bruce Wayne got pushed to page eight," Alfred said, handing the paper to a grinning Bruce Wayne.

Megan looked at the article that was so amusing to her father. "Drunken Billionaire Burns Down Home" was its title. "You weren't exactly drunk, Dad," Megan pointed out, looking up at him after quickly reading the article.

Before Bruce could answer her his phone rang. "Bruce Wayne," Bruce said, answering the phone.

'What makes you think you can decide who's running Wayne Enterprises?" Mr. Earle's voice asked over the speaker phone in controlled anger.

Bruce looked at Megan briefly before answering. Judging from the look in his eyes he was going to say something humorous that Megan knew she was going to find funny. "Well, the fact that I'm the owner," Bruce said, smirking slightly.

"What are you talking about? The company went public a week ago," Mr. Earle said, sounding confused.

"And I bought most of the shares. Through various charitable foundations and trusts and so forth. Look, it's all a bit technical, but the important thing is that my company's future is secure. Right, Mr. Fox?" Bruce asked.

"Right you are, Mr. Wayne. Didn't you get the memo?" Lucius's voice came over the speaker phone. Megan clapped her hand, hard, over her mouth to stifle the giggle she felt. That last comment had to be directed at Mr. Earle.

"Mr. Earle, I'd also check Alexandra's tuition at Gotham Private if I was you," Megan said, grabbing Bruce's hand before he disconnected the line.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Earle asked, still confused.

"I don't know. Maybe she got kicked out of Gotham Private," Megan said in an offhanded way.

"Then what my granddaughter says about you is true then," Mr. Earle said, his tone turning nasty.

Megan's eyes turned glacial and her smile turned into a deep frown. "Tell your granddaughter that she needs new insults. What she says, thinks, and calls me are not new or original insults," Megan said stiffly, as she disconnected the line.

"Are you going to tell me what Alexandra calls you?" Bruce asked, causing Megan to look at him.

"No. What Alexandra calls me never really mattered to me. I always knew that there were people who loved me," Megan said, a lukewarm smile on her face.

'You are incredible, Megan. Even after someone insults you, you don't let it bother you. I am happy to know- and love- you," Bruce said.

"Me too. When I heard you were back I was shocked. I didn't know what to think or expect," Megan said, grinning briefly.

"Me neither. When Alfred told me about you I didn't think that you could have been my daughter. I thought your mother had found someone else to share her life with," Bruce said, pulling one of Megan's dark-brown braids.

"So I guess that night Batman saved us from Falcone's men he got the shock of his life when Mom said to him that you were my father," Megan said.

"Yes he did. I then realized that you were an extra reason that Batman exists," Bruce said. Megan felt tears come to her eyes as she hugged Bruce.

"Really? Are you still going to be Batman, even though you saved Gotham and me and my mother both know?" Megan asked, looking up into his brown eyes.

"I still want to show the people of Gotham that this city doesn't belong to the criminal," Bruce explained, stroking her hair and face gently.

"Can't you do that as Bruce Wayne? Why dress up as a bat?" Megan asked, causing Bruce to smile at her.

"Megan, your grandfather tried to save Gotham, but it cost him his life. As Bruce Wayne I can be killed. No one will listen to me if I appeared to them as Bruce Wayne. Batman is the only way I can stop the criminals and corrupt. Also, I'll admit it, that bats terrified me when I was younger," Bruce said, grinning.

Megan started to laugh at that comment, covering her mouth. "Then why do it if bats scared you?" Megan asked when she caught her breath.

"I do it because no one else will. Anyway, why did you go to Arkham Asylum the other night?" Bruce asked, turning the question back around to her.

At first I wasn't even thinking. As soon as Mom said she was going I said I have to follow her. Now it's because my mother was more important to me than the dark alley I was afraid of. I was afraid Crane was going to kill her. I guess I wanted to save my mother, but you did it for me instead," Megan said, her voice cracking slightly.

"Megan, I was scared too. I was afraid for your mother and then I saw you and that made me afraid and upset at you," Bruce said, rubbing her shoulder and back gently.

"Courage is not without the absence of fear. The brave don't live forever, but the cautious don't live at all," Megan whispered softly more to herself than to Bruce.

"That's a good saying. Where did you learn that?" Bruce asked.

"A movie I like. It's called "The Princess Diaries." In it the girl finds out her father is the crown prince of a country called Genovia. On her 16th birthday, two months after her father's death, he wrote her a letter giving her a bit of advice like his father did him on his 16th birthday," Megan said, sitting back in her seat.

"It sounds like really good advice, Miss," Alfred commented, as he pulled into the driveway that led up to the front of the school.

"So, are you going to pick me up today, Dad, or are you working late?" Megan asked, changing the subject.

"Alfred will pick you up. I'll be at the manor when school lets out. I'll need your help with something," Bruce said, kissing her forehead gently.

"Which is?" Megan asked, as Alfred opened her door.

"You'll find out after school. Here, take this. You need it to replace all your schoolbooks and pay for the library book that burned up. Also lunch money's in there," Bruce said, giving her some money.

"Okay," Megan said, taking the money and picking up her backpack. She knew that she was going to wonder all day what her father needed help with.


	32. Megan and Bruce's Masks

Chapter 32-

**This is the last scene of the movie I'm gonna use! The rest of the story afterwards is what I'm going to add. Which is probably one or two parts after this.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Megan didn't have long to wait as soon as she got back to the manor. After changing into a plaid flannel shirt and jeans, since it got cold in Gotham in the middle of August, she went into the overgrown garden where Alfred said her father was. He was by an old, crumbling well, surrounded by wood planks.

"I'm home, Dad," Megan said, stooping next to him and hugging him tight.

"I know. Megan, I want your help in boarding up this well," Bruce said, hugging her briefly before grabbing a plank and the hammer.

"What do I do?" Megan asked.

"Just hold the other end while I hammer," Bruce said, putting some nails between his lips. Megan went to the other side, holding the plank steady. Soon they were done.

Bruce and Megan looked up to see Rachel standing there. "Mom," Megan said, running over to her mother and hugged her tight.

"You look better, Nutmeg," Rachel commented, using an old nickname for Megan and stroking her hair.

"I feel better. I managed to catch up on all the sleep I missed and replace all my clothes and books," Megan said, choosing to ignore the nickname while she pushed back a lock of hair. Megan hated that nickname, but she couldn't tell her mother not to call her that without it sounding like she was sassing her.

"What about your cell phone?" Rachel asked.

"I haven't replaced that yet. Maybe in a few days," Megan said.

"How about now? Megan, look in my purse," Rachel said, holding out her purse to Megan.

Megan unzipped her mother's purse and pulled out a box. Opening it she saw a brand-new cell phone. "Wow! Mom, this is incredible!" Megan exclaimed, taking it out of the box and examining it. It was smaller than her other cell phone and had a camera and internet access.

"I take it you like it? Rachel asked, smiling.

"I love it! Thank you!" Megan said, putting the phone inside the pocket of her flannel shirt.

"You're welcome. Just don't let it burn up this time," Rachel said, in a teasing tone.

"I won't. A cell phone isn't exactly easy to come by," Megan said, teasing Rachel back.

"You're too funny for words," Rachel said dryly.

"I know that already. Abby tells me that a million times a day. If I had a dollar for every time she tells me I could afford my own tuition to Gotham Private without Carl or Dad's help," Megan said, rolling her eyes. Rachel then turned to look at Bruce, the smile on her face fading away.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Rachel," Bruce said, an apologetic look on his face. Apparently Bruce was thinking that Rachel was mad at him for not telling her about Batman.

"No, no, Bruce. I'm sorry. The day Chill died, I said terrible things. I also stole one more chance from you that you could have known Megan. I was planning on telling you and I was going to take you to see her when you showed me the gun. Maybe you wouldn't have left if I wasn't so terrified to tell you the truth about her," Rachel said, casting a rueful glance at Megan.

"But what you said were true things. I was a coward with a gun and justice is about more than revenge, so thank you. Also, don't feel bad about Megan. I wouldn't have let her near me either that day," Bruce said, smiling at Rachel and Megan.

Megan went to her father's side and wrapped her arms around him. "I never stopped thinking about you. About us and Megan. And when I heard you were back, I started to hope-"Rachel couldn't finish her sentence as she kissed Bruce. Megan, grinning, turned her head. Her parents kissing was funny and embarrassing.

Megan turned back to look at her parents just in time to see her mother look down. "Then I found out about your mask," Rachel whispered softly.

"Mask?" Megan asked.

"Yes. Kind of like the one you wear when you're upset. You put on one that hides the pain when people make fun of you and call you a bastard," Rachel said, Bruce and Megan's eyes widening in shock.

"You know about that? I never said anything!" Megan exclaimed, feeling Bruce's arm tighten around her shoulders.

"I know. You didn't have to tell me. Your teachers did. I talked with all of your teachers yesterday at the parent-teacher conferences. They said that you take all that teasing and insulting with more grace and dignity than most people would. They said they never see you get angry or cry," Rachel said.

"No point to it. That's another reason why I didn't say anything to you or Dad. It wouldn't change anything," Megan said ruefully.

"That's the mask I'm talking about. You used to be able to tell me everything and talk with me about your problems," Rachel said, jerking one of Megan's braids.

"Then I went to private school," Megan said, closing the conversation as she stooped down next to the well and started to snap weeds around it.

"About my mask, Rachel, I don't wear it all the time. Batman's just a symbol, I'm not going to be him all the time," Bruce commented, bringing them back to the subject at hand.

Rachel touched Bruce's face. It was the same gesture she would have done if Megan was upset in any way.

"No. This is your mask. Your real face is the one that criminals now fear. The man I loved, the man who vanished, he never came back at all. But maybe he's still out there somewhere. Maybe someday, when Gotham now longer needs Batman, I'll see him again," Rachel said, shattering the illusion that Megan had of her parents getting married. It was obvious to her and her father that Rachel couldn't live with Bruce being Batman like Megan could.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bruce, Megan, and Rachel walked up to the mansion site. Alfred stood by a worker who was clearing out one area by the entrance.

"You proved me wrong, you know?" Rachel said, as they walked through the rubble.

"About what?" Bruce asked, holding both Rachel and his daughter's hands.

"Your father would be very proud of you. Just like me," Rachel said, smiling before she turned and walked away.

Bruce looked down at Megan, who had noticed something that hadn't burned. On closer inspection he recognized his father's medical bag. Stooping down next to Megan he removed the lid and took out the remains of his father's stethoscope.

His memory went back to when he was a boy and his father would let him play with the stethoscope by listening to his father's heart as if Bruce were a doctor.

"What will you do?" Rachel's voice got his attention, bringing him back to the present. Bruce looked up at her.

"Rebuild it. Just the way it was brick for brick," Bruce said, standing up. Rachel smiled briefly and walked away as Alfred came over to him and Megan.

"Just the way it was, Sir?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, why?" Bruce asked, wrapping his arm around Megan's thin shoulders. They walked over to where Alfred had stood a moment ago and walked through the rubble.

"I thought this might be a good opportunity for improving the foundations," Alfred said. Bruce looked at him, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"In the southeast corner?" Bruce asked.

"Precisely, Sir," Alfred said, as they walked in the direction of the southeast corner.

"What's in the southeast corner?" Megan asked. Bruce smiled at his daughter's innocent question. Since she knew that her father was Batman it was only fair that she knew where the cave was as well that Batman worked in. If she was going to be the only family he had left, besides Alfred, she needed to know.

Bruce stopped in front of the area that hid the entrance to the cave and stooped in front of her. "Megan, for you to know about Batman and who he is when he's not Batman, is a sacred trust. You can't ever tell anyone that you know who he is. It's not that I'll be in danger. You'll be in danger as well. People will try to harm you because you're my daughter if they knew," Bruce said, cupping Megan's face gently.

Megan bit her lip slowly. It was a sign Bruce was starting to recognize as her thinking mode. "I wouldn't. I wasn't even going to say anything that night I found out. Ra's al Ghul kind of forced me into saying that I knew. You saved my mother and I owed you my silence for that. I wasn't going to betray that," Megan said, a faint smile on her face.

"That's why I'm going to show you this," Bruce said, taking Megan's hand and pulling her towards where the entrance was to the cave.

"Show me what?" Megan asked, practically running to keep up with his steps.

"You'll see. Alfred, stay here. I don't want the workmen to stumble on this area," Bruce ordered calmly.

"Very good, Sir," Alfred said, standing guard as Bruce and Megan went through the half-burned section of the wall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The other side of the wall was very different from what the rest of the house had looked like. It was like a dark cave. Megan paused and looked around.

"Megan," Bruce said her name calmly and pulled her hand gently, but firmly.

Megan looked back at him. "Sorry. It's just that this place is incredible! Has it always been here?" Megan asked, as her father scooped her up into his strong arms and carried her into a lower part of the cavern.

"Yes. Alfred told me that your great-great-great-great grandfather was part of the Underground Railroad and these caverns were used for helping slaves escape," Bruce said, as Megan wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Is that an elevator?" Megan asked, looking at something that was on the ground.

"Yes. I wouldn't be holding you if the mansion hadn't burned. We could have entered the cave by the elevator," Bruce said, putting Megan down.

Bruce and Megan went past the elevator to a section of the cave that had apparently been made up. A wooden table was in the area, filled with gadgets that Megan didn't even know the names of. "Wow!" Megan gasped softly as she looked at everything; the table full of equipment, the vault against the wall that held her father's batsuit, and the Tumbler that her father drove next to a waterfall.

"You like it?" Bruce asked, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and holding her firmly against his chest.

Megan looked up at him. "It's incredible!" Megan said, wrapping her arms around him while she looked everything over again.

"This is part of my secret. This is also something that you cannot tell anyone," Bruce said.

"I promise I won't tell anyone your secret, Dad," Megan said, hugging him tightly.

Bruce started to stroke her hair gently with his large hands. "I'll have to trust you on that, Megan. If Batman comes up in a conversation you have my permission to insult me," Bruce said, causing Megan to laugh.

"Dad, do you insult yourself when Batman comes up?" Megan asked, looking up at him as she raised her head slightly from Bruce's chest.

"Yes. People have to separate Bruce Wayne from Batman. Bruce Wayne has to act like a coward so no one can see that Batman and Bruce Wayne are the same man," Bruce said.

"I guess if you can do it, then so can I," Megan said, burying her face in her father's chest.

Bruce kissed the top of her head gently. "That's all I can ask of you," Bruce whispered softly. Megan found herself wondering if keeping Bruce's secret was going to be as easy as it sounded. For some reason she doubted it.


	33. Catching Up on Homework and Redecorating

Chapter 33-

Megan waited for her father as he suited up as Batman in another section of the cave that he had told her was his dressing room. Megan sat in the chair Bruce had supplied for her, trying not to think of the damp air and the squeaks that came from the numerous bats in the cavern. Having her father dress up as a bat was one thing. Actually seeing bats was another thing entirely.

After doing her homework Megan had continued to help her father and Alfred in cleaning up the property. It was slow and dirty work. When it had gotten dark Megan had gone down to the cave and watched her father test all his equipment for an hour.

Bruce came out of the dressing room, wearing the batsuit. The only thing he didn't wear was his cowl which he held under his arm.

"You look good, Dad. You're going to scare a lot of criminals tonight," Megan said, going over to Bruce.

"Thank you and I plan on it," Bruce said, hugging Megan tightly.

"What do you plan to do tonight?" Megan asked, resting her head against her father's chest.

Bruce stroked her hair gently. "I need to check the Narrows. I don't know the full extent of the damage Ra's toxin caused in that area. I also need to see about the Arkham Asylum inmates that have escaped. You don't have to wait up for me. It'll probably be really late when I get back," Bruce said.

"If it's around 5 in the morning I'll be up. Remember I'm an earlyriser. I'm usually up around that time," Megan said, grinning wryly.

"I know. I wasn't too happy about that when you first came to stay with me. I thought you might accidentally hear me coming in or you'll become exactly like me and investigate. That's why I asked Alfred to lock the entrance so you couldn't find it," Bruce said, slipping his cowl over his face and deepening his voice to the raspy growl he used when he was Batman.

"Dad, be careful out there. Alfred told me that when Crane poisoned you you called him by a communicator. Call me as often as you can. I'd like to know that you're okay," Megan said, as Bruce went towards the Tumbler.

"Okay. I'll check in every hour if that makes you feel better," Bruce said, starting the Tumbler's engine.

Megan stepped back from the Tumbler. It shot forward in a black streak. Megan made her way to the entrance of the cave, wishing that she could follow him. She felt as if she should have followed her father to Gotham. Of course her father would be furious if she did that. Her father hadn't really been bossing her around or getting angry at her for stuff parents normally got angry over since she had come to stay with him for the month. She wasn't sure she wanted to tempt him to being angry with sneaking out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Megan finished her book as she heard the door to the cottage opening quietly. Megan looked up as her father entered the house. Bruce looked tired and had a large bruise on his face under his left eye.

"Dad, are you okay? You look tired," Megan commented as her father sat down at the table next to Megan.

Bruce rubbed his eyes gently and yawned. "I'm fine. What are you doing up so early on the weekend?" Bruce asked, giving her a brief, but tired smile.

"I told you I always wake up this early. Anyway, did you get the name of the thug that hit you?" Megan asked, looking closely at the bruise on her father's face. Already it was starting to look nasty.

"What?" Bruce asked, looking confused.

"Dad, you have a very large bruise on your face. I hope you have a good excuse for it since people aren't supposed to figure out that you're Batman," Megan pointed out.

"I'll think of something, Megan," Bruce said, taking Megan hand in his and kissing the palm gently.

"Maybe I can put something on it so the swelling would go down," Megan said, standing up.

Bruce patted her hand gently that he was still holding. "Sit down, Megan. I'll be fine," Bruce said.

Megan smiled and shook her head slightly. "Dad, it looks terrible," Megan pointed out, sitting down like he had ordered her to.

"I'll be fine, Megan. I appreciate your concern though," Bruce said, standing up.

"Dad, where are you going?" Megan asked, standing up with him.

"Bed. I've been up all night and I'm tired," Bruce said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and hugging her tight.

"Did you accomplish anything last night? I mean did you find the Arkham Asylum inmates or any side affects from the toxin?" Megan asked, walking down the hall with Bruce.

No. The Narrows is lost though. The toxin caused enough panic where the people tore it apart. Also there's a new criminal in Gotham. I promised Lt. Gordon that I'd look into it," Bruce said, rubbing his head with his hand.

"Lt. Gordon? Sgt. Gordon got to Lieutenant?" Megan asked, a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah. He did such a good job during the panic they promoted him," Bruce said.

"That's great! He really deserves a promotion. He's been sergeant since dinosaurs walked the Earth," Megan said as they stopped in front of Bruce's bedroom door.

Bruce smiled faintly at her joke and hugged her briefly. "Very funny, Megan. I'm going to sleep now. When I wake up in a few hours I'll take you out to dinner and we'll do something that you like to do," Bruce said, kissing her forehead gently.

"Sleep well, Dad. I'll see you in a few hours," Megan said, as her father closed his bedroom door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Megan finished her weekend homework as Bruce and Alfred entered the kitchen. Her father still looked tired, but he looked better than he did earlier. Looking at the wristwatch that she wore Megan could see that it was nearly three o' clock in the afternoon.

"Hey, Megan," Bruce said, kissing her head gently as he tugged on one of her dark braids.

"Hi, Dad. You sleep well?" Megan asked, capping her pen and removing her wire-rimmed glasses.

"Yes. Have you been doing homework all this time?" Bruce asked, as Megan put her books in her backpack.

"Yeah. Since you went to sleep I've been doing it off and on. I read a book and around lunch a couple of hours ago I went back to work on my science project. That took me two hours to finish it," Megan said, rolling her eyes.

"You still don't like science," Bruce said. It was more of a comment than a question.

"Nope. Considering how tired it makes me and I have to struggle just to pass that particular class, I don't like it. I wish science was optional in school," Megan said.

"Well, if you are now done we can go out," Bruce said, standing up and pulling her into his arms for a tight hug.

"Why not? I'm just ready to be lazy now," Megan said, her voice muffled as she buried her face against Bruce's chest.

"All work and no play makes Megan very dull," Bruce teased, jerking at her braids again.

"Tell me about it. So what are we doing?" Megan asked, slipping on her dark blue jacket that was on a coatrack that Alfred had bought the other day.

"It's a surprise. After dinner how'd you like to start redecorating your room?" Bruce asked, opening the door to the rolls for her.

"I wasn't really thinking of redecorating. I just thought that you had spent so much money on my clothes and other replacements. I was going to just let you decorate my room the way it was before Ra's burned up the house. Of course you might want to consider a sprinkler system in the house after it's built," Megan said, grinning. Judging from the look on Alfred's face he agreed with her and thought it was funny.

"Now you're just being silly. You're my daughter and I want to give you everything you want. And I do plan on putting in a sprinkler system," Bruce said, trying not to smile at her joke.

"I just don't like to spend money that much. Every day all I hear from the kids at school is how much their fathers get them with the fortunes they have. And they're not even happy. I also studied Marie Antoinette last year in my French class and her downfall was overspending, I don't want to overspend your money. If I did I would become like Marie Antoinette," Megan said, capping her knees with her hands.

"The price won't matter. I talked with your mother. Even she agreed that you could decorate your room the way you like it," Bruce said in a firm tone that stopped Megan's argument.

The way she saw it she just couldn't argue when her father tried to be generous. The way he was acting his feelings would be hurt if she didn't spend his money.


	34. The Beginning of a New Life

Chapter 34-

**A/N: This is my last chapter! I will plan to write more stories involving Megan Wayne and her adventures being the daughter of Bruce Wayne and Batman. I want to thank all the people that responded on this. I loved your input and the ideas Torontobatfan gave me helped when putting together this story. I got ideas that I wasn't even thinking about when they were suggested. Thank you again, Toronto. Now I realize that a teen magazine was used in one other fic, (Which I really like) but I thought that living with Bruce Wayne would get that kind of publicity so I've decided to have something like that happen with a popular magazine I sometimes read when I was younger. I hope y'all enjoy my last part. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The rest of the month passed quickly. Megan regretted having to leave her father. She had gotten used to having him around. She had even gotten over her nervousness surrounding the bats in the cave and she even went down to welcome Bruce back after a hard night of fighting crime. The hardest thing was not being able to see her father every day. It was nice to have someone to talk to about any problem she was facing being the newest member of the Wayne family.

Megan sat at the table, looking at a magazine. She had spied it in the store when she had gone grocery shopping with Alfred. She had only noticed it when she saw her picture on the front. It seemed as if J-14 had managed to take a few pictures of her without her knowledge. One was taken at school, another was at Bruce's birthday party, and two others were shots of her and Bruce when they were out. The article that accompanied the pictures labeled her as "**The Newest Crown Princess of Gotham."** Megan made a face. She knew people called her that because she was a Wayne, but she still wasn't sure that she liked it. It was an overrated, pompous nickname. With that nickname she knew now why her father hated being called "The Crown Prince of Gotham."

Bruce came into the kitchen, still wearing one of his expensive business suits. Kissing Megan's forehead gently he sat down across from her. "I thought you were doing homework," Bruce commented, pushing a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I was. I'm taking a break. I found a copy of J-14 at the store when I was with Alfred. They wrote an article about me and I wanted to see what said," Megan said, turning the next page.

"Anything bad?" Bruce asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Not really. Nothing like the article that was written about your burning down the manor. I just don't know where they got their information. I didn't give any information about myself," Megan said, closing the magazine.

"Don't worry about it. We'll probably never know who gave the information," Bruce said taking Megan's hands in his and squeezing them gently.

"I don't really want people to write articles about me. I don't like all this attention. At least this is better than having my face on a tabloid," Megan said, causing Bruce to grin.

"People are fascinated by you because you are my daughter. To them you're a novelty. I've seen articles saying you're the Wayne who didn't know she was one and that you won the genetic lottery," Bruce said, causing Megan to make a face and roll her eyes.

"Ugh!!! Now I want to crawl under a rock," Megan said, hitting her forehead with the heel of her hand.

"It's not as bad as some of the things the media writes," Bruce said, stroking her head gently, trying to console her.

"I know, but not knowing I was a Wayne is totally untrue. I've known I was a Wayne since I was four or five. I asked Mom why I didn't have a father when I saw girls hugging their fathers after school. And then she told me that you were my father. That's one reason why Wayne Tower interested me so much. My grandfather built that company and looking at it was as close as I felt I was going to get," Megan said.

"Now everyone knows you are my daughter. Now you can be with those girls who hug their fathers and not feel left out," Bruce said, cupping her face gently with his hand.

"I've always wanted to. I am going to miss you when I go back to Mom's apartment," Megan said wistfully.

"You'll see me often. Even when you're not here for the month I'll be there when you need me," Bruce said.

"As Bruce Wayne or Batman?" Megan asked, grinning.

"Very funny," Bruce said, trying to look upset, but failing miserably.

Megan laughed for a few minutes before catching her breath. "All joking aside, I know you'll be there as both Bruce Wayne and Batman. I have gotten used to both you and Batman. I wish Mom wasn't so uncomfortable with Batman though," Megan said ruefully.

"I think she always will be. Your mother doesn't much like the idea of Batman, even though the police now approve," Bruce said.

Megan stood up and pulled her chair closer to Bruce. "Dad, I asked Alfred this question and now I want to ask you. Where did you go for the last seven years?" Megan asked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The silence was thick as Bruce tried to think of an answer to her question. Bruce hesitated slightly. How much truth could Megan handle about his absence? Would she understand about the League of Shadows and being in that prison in Tibet? Would she still want him for her father if she knew why he'd even left Gotham to begin with?

"I was everywhere in seven years. I went to Asia trying to find out about how criminals operate. I had to know how they got to where they were so I could be Batman. I went to prison and was among the criminals for nearly a year. After a fight Ra's al Ghul came to me and told me that he could help me find justice for your grandparents. Like an idiot I thought he would. When he wanted me to kill a criminal I realized I couldn't do that. I couldn't be a judge, jury, and executioner," Bruce said, deciding to tell his daughter the truth.

Megan sat there, a thoughtful look on her face. "If…if you had known about me would you have left?" Megan asked the question that broke Bruce's heart whenever he thought about it.

"I probably would have stayed. If I hadn't stayed I would have insisted that you stay here and Alfred and your mother could have taken care of you and raised you," Bruce said honestly.

Megan was quiet for a few moments before venturing her next question. "You're not planning on leaving again, are you?" Megan asked, nervously.

"No I'm not. You're my daughter and I'm not leaving you again for a third time. I've missed too much of your life already. Anyway, if I do leave Gotham it'll be for a few days and during the month that you're staying with me. I could take you with me," Bruce said firmly.

Megan grinned ruefully. "I'm sorry I asked. I'm sorry that I'm so clingy, Dad," Megan said.

Bruce smiled back at her and pulled her into his arms for a hug. It's all right. I like you clinging to me. I've gotten used to having you around too," Bruce said, kissing her through her dark hair that was the same color as his.

Bruce was still happy that he had found her. It seemed as if Megan had started his life over again and gave him the joys of being a father and made him appreciate his life more. Her enthusiasm and love made life interesting and gave him a happiness he hadn't felt in a long time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Megan hugged her father, smelling his aftershave on his expensive jacket. Megan hoped her father was telling the truth and wouldn't leave her again. She wanted him around in the months to come. For some reason she felt she was going to need both of her parents to support her in the next few months.

**The End**


End file.
